Naruto Ninja Destiny
by Nashtalon
Summary: Minato and Kushina foil the planned escape of the Kyubi by the man in the orange swirl mask. Naruto is raised by his family and grows up more skilled.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, anything else is a maybe.

Chapter 1

The door to the Hokage's office opened slowly and admitted a tired looking blonde man. He took off his long white coat and placed it on the back of his chair before collapsing into it. He let out a quiet sigh. It wouldn't be long until the first reports came in from the commanders about the state of the village, after all seeing the legendary Kyuubi must have frightened the unknowing masses. He was just glad that Kushina had been able to draw it back in before anything happened. Jiraiya and five anbu guards were currently watching over her and their newborn son, Naruto.

There was a knock at the door and Minato ran his hand over his face before calling enter. Into the office came two of his anbu captains, one with a dog mask, the other with a badger shaped one.

Minato sighed as he sealed the room. "Well, how is the village taking this, disturbance? Kakashi? Ibiki?"

The man with the badger mask stepped forward, his long black coat rustling slightly. "Hokage-sama, the civilians are slightly panicked but the ninja and military police are bringing things back under control and remaining calm."

The dog masked anbu with white hair stepped forward. "Are Lady Kushina and your child alright sensei?"

Minato smiled serenely. "They're fine Kakashi, just fine. Go over to the hospital and see for yourself."

Kakashi bowed and quickly left the room before Minato resealed it.

"Please, sit and relax Ibiki," Minato invited.

Ibiki nodded and removed his mask before sitting in one of the chairs across from Minato.

"I'm assuming you want something else from me Hokage-sama?" The fifteen year old asked straightforwardly.

Minato took a deep steadying breath deciding the best way to pose his orders. "Three things, for now at least. First, I want you to locate Tsunade and ask her to return. If she refuses, keep track of her, wait a week and then tell her it's an order."

Ibiki nodded his head. "Is there a reason for this sir?"

Minato rubbed the back of his neck. "I doubt she's going to come back willingly. However it's been a couple of years now and she's needed here. If all else fails I'll send Jiraiya out with a picture of Naruto and Kushina, that should do it if nothing else."

Ibiki chuckled slightly at the statement.

"The second thing that needs to be done is stricter training for the anbu. Recruit a few more people from among the Hyuga, Aburame and Inuzuka clans as well." Minato heaved a deep sigh. "The third item I wish to discuss is that the man who perpetrated this incident is an Uchiha."

Ibiki quirked an eyebrow. "Are you certain, Hokage-sama?"

Minato groaned slightly. "Certain, no, how can I be. The man was wearing a mask that only showed his right eye. That eye was a sharingan though, and we know how much the Uchiha value their eyes. So, unless the extremely unlikely event of another Kakashi like incident occurred, it is, almost certainly an Uchiha."

"How should we handle this, sir?"

"As discreetly as possible. Fugaku and Mikoto are having dinner with us in a few days. I'll see if he has any idea who this could be. I doubt he'll tell me much, but, it's always worth a try. You're dismissed."

Ibiki nodded his head again already trying to figure out who to place on the teams watching the Uchiha. He go up and bowed before leaving the office.

The door was barely closed for a minute when his predecessor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, an old man with a pointy gray beard, entered with the two civilian councilors. Homura Mitokado would have been likeable enough with his grandfatherly air and glasses if he would just stop letting Koharu lead. Koharu was a shrewish, wrinkled old woman who was starting to let he position in life get the better of her.

Minato grimaced at the sight of Hiruzen's teammates and noticed Hiruzen try to hold back a laugh.

'Oh great,' Minato thought to himself. 'I wonder what those two old buzzards want.' As he finished this though a fourth figure entered his office. 'And there walks evil right in behind them.' For following the three elders was a heavily bandaged and scarred man, Danzo, leader of the more militaristic of the ninja.

Minato forced a smile onto his face. "What can I do to help the civilian councilors today?"

Koharu stepped forward immediately. "Hokage-sama, we must know what has happened tonight."

Minato breathed deeply. "One of our genjutsu specialists was trying to create a new technique and over did it. The offending nin is currently passed out and lucky to be alive. When said ninja awakens he will be punished accordingly."

Koharu nodded curtly before going on. "We'll assume that next time it's tested, the technique will be done farther from the village?"

"Don't worry honorable elder, there won't be a next time for this technique. The formula has been destroyed and all knowledge of it has been sealed away from the user."

Homura and Koharu nodded happily before leaving. Danzo, on the other hand, looked suspiciously at the current and previous Hokage before snorting in contempt and leaving as well. Hiruzen simply shook his head at the three.

"I told you it wouldn't be easy dealing with those three," the former Hokage chuckled before turning serious. "What really happened Minato?"

Minato sighed and leaned back in his chair. He then proceeded to relay everything that had happened that night. How Kushina had gone into labor. Followed by the anbu guards suddenly dying. The masked man showing up just as Naruto was born and somehow forcing the Kyubi's attempted escape. Ending on Kushina's ability to reseal the nine tails back into herself.

"The only lead we have about the identity of this madman is that he has a sharingan in his right eye. So there is a good chance that the perpetrator is an Uchiha." Hiruzen winced at that. "So now I have to have some of my anbu watch their clan and I have to ask if Fugaku might have any ideas." Minato ran a hand over his face. "Now though, I have think we should both head to the hospital and check on our families."

The two men got up from their chairs and Minato grabbed his coat before heading for the door.

"How is your wife, by the way?" Minato asked the older man.

"She'll live," Hiruzen replied sadly. "Won't be able to walk again, but she'll live. Could have been worse if the Kyubi had gotten out though.

Minato chuckled morbidly. "Yeah, both our wives could be dead. Me as well I suppose. After all there's no way to kill a biju."

Hiruzen blanched at the thought. "Suddenly I find myself a little less depressed. I'd rather not take that hat back Minato. It's nice to know Biwako will make it. Maybe Asuma will come home for a visit as well. I think I'd like to try and make amends there as well." The retired Hokage sighed deeply. "The four of you almost dying gives me a new perspective on life. Anyway have you and Kushina decided on the godfather for Naruto? I know you wanted Jiraiya and she was fine with it, but I don't know if he'll be a good influence on the boy."

Minato chuckled. "Oh and who else would I name? You? Kakashi? No near as I can tell every male I know is some kind of pervert."

Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock. "Kakashi joined us? Finally, uh, that is. Oh so what? Most women you know are ninja and by definition they have to be perverted as well to perform some of their assignments. If humans weren't naturally perverted we would have died out long ago."

Both men stopped the current nature of the conversation by mutual agreement as they left the Hokage Tower. After all the temple of the Log was just across the road and many adherents showed up at night since it was a ninja village. Minato said a silent prayer and promised to replant the clearing where the fight had taken place.

Soon they reached the hospital grounds and made their way up to the front desk. The nurse sitting behind the desk smiled and quickly directed each man to his destination. Minato made his farewells from Hiruzen and went on his way to Kushina and Naruto's room. There he found Kushina still awake holding Naruto and smiling happily. Feeling his gaze upon her she looked up and smiled tiredly at him. He came over to her bed and kissed her on the head before taking their son and letting her get some much needed rest.

Minato looked down on his son's sleeping face and felt pride that he and Kushina had brought this new life, safely into the world.

"Naruto Namikaze," Minato whispered. "A fine name you have my son. You have your godfather Jiraiya to thank for it. The whiskers on your cheeks are a symbol of your mothers burden my son. I hope you never learn of it. Still if what happened tonight has any meaning to it you have a great destiny before you, my son." Minato paused for a moment as Naruto turned and opened his eyes and stared up at him. Minato smiled down at his son who tried to copy the movement. "We'll have to make sure you're equal to that destiny, won't we Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya, a tall white haired man, came out of the corner he had been watching from. He chuckled softly. "That's a few years out from now kid. Still there are a few things we can do in the next year or two, and I get the feeling Kushina's clan secrets will help as well." Jiraiya looked intently at the baby. "Still after growing inside Kushina, who carries the fox sealed within her, it will be interesting to see if there is any affects on the boys chakra. The gold and silver brothers only spent a couple of weeks in the fox's stomach after all, and most female jinchuriki don't have children anymore," Jiraiya sighed. "I'll stick around the village more to keep an eye on the tyke."

"Kushina wants him to start learning seals by age four like her clan taught. Other things we'll decide as he develops. I'm putting Kakashi's team in charge of guarding him," Minato stated.

"Good ideas all of them, but when do you plan on teaching him your stuff kid."

"Well, I suppose we can try to get the rasengan down when he makes chunin. The hiraishin, though, will have to wait until he gets to a certain point in his sealing abilities. Then I'll go over the secrets that go into that. Still it's funny that anyone else who's tried learning it can't seem to understand the base principles required for it. It takes four of my aides to have the ability to preform it."

Jiraiya scowled at his student. "Yes, well, having a strong affinity for wind isn't a common thing anywhere in our world. I suppose you'll have his affinity tested before he starts the academy?"

"Of course," Minato scoffed. "I find it foolish that the academy doesn't train the students in basic elemental manipulation. Granted, since most Leaf ninja have a higher chance for fire elemental affinity as a primary element, it might be dangerous. But leaving it until the make chunin is just as dangerous. That however, is a discussion for another time." Jiraiya nodded in agreement before saying goodnight and letting the young family rest.

* * *

It was early afternoon before Minato was able to take a grumbling Kushina and a napping Naruto out of the hospital.

"I don't see why they felt the need to poke me full of needles this morning," she grumbled. "I'm a Uzumaki, my clan regenerates fast, always has. I swear they just wanted to keep us here so a crowd could build outside." Minato looked outside and indeed a the street was packed.

"Well, at least everyone knows we're married now darling," Minato tried to placate his wife. "Besides you that since I became Hokage everybody would be more interested in what happens around me."

Kushina took a deep steadying breath before hoisting on a smile. "Yes, that's true. Oh, well, let's get this over with. I want to get into a nice bath and get Naruto acquainted with his room and the house."

Jiraiya chuckled as he led the couple out the doors. As the crowd watched the only

member of the sanin still left in the village step out of the way, they erupted in cheering. Minato took it in stride and Kushina blushed nervously as they hurried through the crowds of onlookers and well wishers. If it weren't for the ninja keeping the crowds back they wouldn't be able to walk anywhere. It still took them an hour to make it to the walls of the Hokage Manor. Jiraiya stayed behind to help disperse the crowd.

The couple breathed a sigh of relief at finally being home. Kushina handed Naruto off to Minato saying she was going to draw a bath for them.

* * *

Near the border with the Land of Waterfalls there is a grove of trees. In the grove there is a cave entrance, that leads to a long tunnel. At the end of this tunnel two men were deep in discussion.

A two toned white and black man spoke first. "So how did your trip go master?"

The man opposite him with an orange swirl mask replied. "Failure, Zetsu. Complete failure. The woman was able to drag the Kyubi back into the seal, and Minato was able to drive me back since he could concentrate on me once he saved the brat."

A more depressed voice spoke up from the bi-colored man. "What now then master?"

The masked man didn't answer immediately thinking things through. "First I suppose we could directly contact Orochimaru and see if he will join us. I doubt he will refuse, he has nowhere else to turn to. After that we build some working capital and start again."

* * *

A few days later found Minato and Kushina finishing the cleaning of the house in preparation for their guests. Naruto was napping quietly on a blanket on the floor through all the noise.

"It'll be nice to see how Naruto and Sasuke react to each other," Kushina said happily as she came out of the kitchen. "Are you still considering asking Fugaku about that man honey?"

"It's not that I don't want to dear," Minato replied tiredly. "It's just, I'd rather ask him here where it won't seem as accusing as it would in my office. I know Mikoto is one of your oldest friends, but it has to be done this way. Especially since the Uchiha seem rather disgruntled with the village lately."

"I know, it's just, I really don't want to ruin the night. It'll be the first time the boys will meet and we both want our children to be friends."

"Lucky one of them wasn't a girl," Minato mumbled to himself. Though apparently not as quietly as he thought as his wife's head turned in his direction.

"Oh, what was that dear?" she asked too sweetly.

"N, nothing dear," Minato chuckled nervously.

It wasn't long afterwords that a knock was heard at the door and Minato went to welcome their guests.

Fugaku and Mikoto in typical Uchiha fashion both had black hair and eyes. In her arms Mikoto held a young Sasuke and Itachi was holding his father's hand.

"Mikoto, Fugaku, it's nice to see both of you," Minato said happily. "Itachi you sure have grown since the last time I saw you as well."

Fugaku thanked him and they shook hands as they came in, while Mikoto gave him a kiss on the cheek. Itachi followed behind his parents quietly. Mikoto placed Sasuke on the blanket next to a freshly awoken Naruto, who just stared around at the four new faces before becoming more interested in sucking on his fist. Mikoto smiled softly at the sight of the two babies next to each other.

Kushina squealed happily upon entering the room and seeing the two children next to each other before turning to her friend. "Oh they look so cute together don't they."

The four adults moved into the parlor for drinks while Itachi took out a book to read while keeping an eye on the two babies. Not long after Kushina called everyone to dinner. Conversation was light and only broken when mouths were full.

After dinner Minato took Fugaku into his office.

"Your wife is an excellent cook Minato," the Uchiha complimented. "But, I'm assuming there's a reason we're in here?"

Minato took a seat while motioning for Fugaku to also sit down while he contemplated how best to steer the conversation. Deciding on a course quickly he took a breath.

"You remember the events of the day of Naruto's birth?" Minato asked, and getting a quick nod from his friend continued. "Well, the truth is it wasn't a genjutsu as we have stated. Rather it was someone attempting to free the Kyubi."

Fugaku blanched. "You can't be serious! Surely no one can be that foolhardy."

Minato shrugged. "That's just it, we have no idea. Aside from high ranking members of the jonin council and the Uchiha powerful enough to see into the seal no one in Konoha has any idea that it's still around. And the only thing we know about the perpetrator is he's of average height and build, has black hair, an orange swirl mask and," Minato paused getting a look of concern from Fugaku. "And he has a sharingan in his right eye."

Fugaku froze for a moment with his mouth slightly agape in shock. "You can't think an Uchiha would do this Minato. I mean we owe you personally and Kushina's clan for several services rendered in the past."

"I know Fugaku," Minato tried to calm the other man. "That's why we're doing this here and not in the Hokage's office. I have to ask though if there are any rogue Uchiha or if there are any missing eyes that you know of that are missing."

Fugaku took a couple of breaths trying to compose himself. "There aren't many Uchiha who leave the village you know. The most prominent of whom is Madara, though the likelihood of him still being alive is slim. I'll have a list on that for you tomorrow. As for missing eyes, yes there are any number of unclaimed or missing bodies from the various wars."

"So we're back to square one," Minato sighed. "Thank you for being so candid my friend. Do me a favor and keep the military police on the watch for anyone suspicious."

"That I can promise you my friend."

The two men shared a drink of sake before returning to their wives and children in the main room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

Kushina and Minato had made sure Naruto had a happy and relatively safe childhood. After all no growing child can ever be completely safe. Though his anbu guard, Dog, tried his best. It had been five years since his grand entry into the world and auspicious events were again to occur as a delegation from Kumogakure was due in the village soon. There was also the impending birth of a sibling, Naruto was rather looking forward to it.

Naruto had started learning the difficult and time consuming art of sealing, much to his annoyance, and his guardian's secret joy. Naruto complained bitterly about the hours he spent inside studying musty old scrolls and learning to "paint" properly. That's not to say he didn't get other training, after all he was two years out from the academy. He got up early and did an hour of workouts with his parents, though Kushina mostly watched being in the ninth month of her pregnancy. After that was breakfast, followed by three hours of sealing study. Then Naruto would go bother his friend Sasuke Uchiha, much to the Uchiha's annoyance as he liked the quiet and Naruto liked to play pranks and make loud noises.

Periodically Naruto would visit his other friends Shino Aburame and Choji Akimichi, whose fathers had been teammates of his father for awhile. Through the friendly Akimichi he had met Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, who were the children of Choza Akimichi's best friends Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka. Shikamaru liked doing nothing while Ino enjoyed Naruto's penchant for trouble making. Often she could be found trying to keep up with the other blonde. Through Ino he met Hinata Hyuga, the daughter of the head of the Hyuga clan, who always turned a red color whenever he popped up beside her.

Now on this afternoon, it so happens that Naruto, having studied sufficiently to use some very basic seals went into the market. Following behind him were Ino and Hinata, and behind them was a hidden white haired anbu with a dog mask, who had a feeling he was going to get in trouble before the day was out. Near him was a branch member of the Hyuga clan who was feeling quite similar.

Naruto walked nonchalantly through the crowds of the people pretending to look at the different things to buy. He stopped in front of a shop that had a grouchy pink haired lady standing behind the counter. As he started to enter the store the lady told him children weren't allowed inside. Naruto smiled at her and walked back out, but not before placing a small piece of paper on the door frame.

He walked away a short distance before waiting for the two girls to catch up.

"Wasn't that Mrs. Haruno's store?" Ino asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yup."

"I hope you didn't do anything to mean Naruto-kun," Hinata murmured. "Ino-chan and I are friends with her daughter."

"It's not that bad," Naruto pouted.

But, just as he finished saying that the dog anbu had just reached for the tag when it exploded orange in his face. Naruto, hearing the distinctive pop coming from his tag started giggling hysterically and was soon joined by the two girls.

This of course lasted until a rather irritated and violently orange nineteen year old dog masked anbu caught up to them. The orange covered man proceeded to tap Naruto on the shoulder to get his attention. The boy turned and looked at his guardian, stopped laughing long enough to smile quickly at his victim before bolting through the crowds. Dog of course gave chase leaving the two girls with the Hyuga branch member.

"I suppose we can go to my place for a while if you want Hinata-chan," Ino said after getting her laughter under control.

Hinata looked over at her guardian, who shrugged, and nodded happily at Ino.

* * *

Naruto was enjoying the chase, mostly because it was fun to play tag with Kakashi. He knew his anbu watchdogs were there for a reason, it's just it was fun to do something to them other than let them watch all the time. Then there was the fact that he got to try out the seals he was learning. After all how else could he make sure the things actually worked.

Naruto paused in his run to turn down a less crowded side street, while discreetly dropping a few wads of paper. Kakashi, who had been joined by the other three members of his team, noticing the paper immediately made his way up the side of a building to avoid whatever it was. Two of his teammates followed his lead. The last, who was still rather new, didn't. She was therefore extremely surprised at the bright flash of light that exploded around her and the mass of ropes that entangled her.

A sighing Kakashi switched on his mic. "Headquarters this is Dog."

"Go ahead Dog," came the calm reply.

"Currently in pursuit of 'ray of sunshine,' Cat fell to a new seal and needs pickup just off the main market. Also requesting a second squad to head him off."

It was a few seconds before a reply came. "Market squad two assist cat who is just north of you. Badger can you back up Dog. Be wary 'ray of sunshine' is testing his toys."

A couple of affirmatives later and Kakashi's full attention was once again on the blond boy. Of course, while he was talking on the radio he missed the two tags flung to opposite sides of the street. So, much to the amusement of his subordinates, he was not prepared for the net that filled the side street catching him in it's embrace. So he was forced to watch his two remaining teammates run on while he reached for a kunai to free himself.

Naruto looked quickly over his shoulder to see only two of his pursuers were left. A smile forming on his face he turned down another street. He quickly slapped another slip of paper on the road before darting off again.

The last two unscathed anbu were highly on alert, not wanting to get caught like their comrades. Still when you are making a speedy turn around a corner it's difficult to see everything. So it wasn't a surprise for the trailing member of the two when the leading pursuer disappeared in a cloud of white powder. He did have to wonder if Lady Kushina knew that much of her flour was missing though. Thankfully he noticed the arrival of Badger's squad who quickly surrounded the boy, who laughed good naturedly.

"His personality is getting more like his mothers," said a voice beside the young anbu in the crow mask.

"Yes, much to his father's frustration, Lord Jiraiya," Crow replied.

"Keeps us on our toes though," Kakashi chuckled as he came up to the group just as Badger's group came up to them and handed Naruto over.

"To bad you didn't keep an eye above you kid, otherwise you may have made a better show of it," Jiraiya chuckled. "Still interesting traps there kid."

"Yeah, moms having me look through her special seal book. Says at my age leaning anything dangerous is just asking for trouble."

A few nervous chuckles were heard from the various anbu.

"Oh well, time to go home squirt," Kakashi chuckle. "Let's see if your mother misses all that flour I see around here."

* * *

Minato closed his office window and turned to his guest. "What can I do for you Hiruzen?"

"Just wondering at the plans for Kumo's ambassador. I still find it odd that they are trying to offer a treaty after what happened with your wife."

Minato poured a cup of tea and handed it to his predecessor. "Well, I agree it's odd but, they can't keep the world at bay forever and eventually they need to extend the olive branch somewhere. It makes sense that they'd come here first to try since they caused us a lot of problems. Still, I'm going to have them under constant anbu watch while they're here."

Hiruzen shrugged. "Probably a good idea, but if they find out it could stall negotiations."

"It matters little to me Hiruzen. I'll show them more trust if nothing goes wrong after this is over. It's nice to see A is taking a step his father would never have though."

The two men sipped their tea for a moment before Hiruzen spoke up again.

"What do you think of Tsunade's medic program so far?

Minato smiled happily as he thought on it. "I think her medic academy is working fine. It's raising the standards of our hospital staff, while at the same time giving us more active duty medics to filter into the teams. It's also improved mission survival rates."

Hiruzen who was filling his pipe at the time looked up at that. "I know. It was for that reason I wanted to institute her idea when she first brought it up, but sadly war was still raging and pulling anyone off the front lines was a horrid idea. I would have also done it after the war, but we needed everyone able to take what missions we could to stabilize the economy."

"And then you named me Hokage and the matter lay forgotten until we needed a reason for her to stay after her return."

Both men said a silent prayer for all the lost friends who might have been saved if circumstances were different.

* * *

The door to the hokage mansion swung inward as Kakashi dragged Naruto through the door. Kushina stepped out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. She took one look at the two of them and snorted in amusement.

"Se we have an orange anbu and my son. I'm guessing there's quite the story behind this one."

Kakashi sagged knowing Kushina wasn't going to take this seriously, again.

Naruto chuckled evilly before regaling his mother of his harrowing escape from his anbu handlers. Kushina of course found the whole thing funny and laughed uproariously for several minutes before sending Kakashi for a shower in his room. Kushina summoned another anbu to replace the bag of flour Naruto had purloined, before sending Naruto to the dojo to workout. She returned to the kitchen to finish dinner preparations.

Naruto having changed into some training clothes did some moderate stretching before grabbing one of the bokuto from the rack to practice his kenjutsu. He had just finished his first series of striking practice when a cleaner and relatively unmasked Kakashi entered.

"How goes the training squirt?"

"As we as ever nii-san. Fine while I'm just swinging, but I need someone to spar with so it doesn't get boring." Naruto moaned.

"There in lies the trouble with all training kid, trying to keep it enjoyable. Still, I have to agree with Lady Kushina, wait another year for someone to train with. Still aren't you going shopping with sensei later for a kodachi?"

Naruto smiled broadly at the reminder. "Yep, so I can start getting used to the weight. Least they're not forcing a tanto on me." His smile turned more impish as he shot a look at Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged in response. "Your loss squirt. I coulda taught you a few things with the tanto."

It was Naruto's turn to shrug as he finished his last series of swings and started to work on his forms. He was only now starting to understand the first few patterns as he slowly went through the complicated slashes, blocks, parries and stabs that his mother was expecting him to learn.

Kakashi watched the boy workout wishing his father had been there when he tried to learn his families kenjutsu style the way Kushina was for Naruto. He let Naruto practice for a full hour before taking him out back to train with some blunted kunai and shuriken.

Kushina stuck her head out the door to tell them to get ready for dinner and the boys hurried to obey.

Shortly after dinner the Namikaze family left the manor to buy Naruto his first sword. The two parents were smiling happily at the son who was fairly bouncing with each step he took in excitement. Naruto was swearing to himself that he'd get the coolest sword he could find, then he'd go and rub it in Sasuke's face. He wanted to make Sasuke jealous, mainly because his friend was already being taught the basics of fire style techniques. Naruto's own parents refused to let him study elemental techniques for now. Both of them were secretly worried, correctly so, he'd incorporate them into his pranks and the anbu were already complaining.

Coming to one of the weapon shops Naruto noticed a little blonde girl, with what looked like golden fox ears, standing outside waving earnestly to him. Naruto, of course, decided to follow the girl into the back of the shop where he lost sight of her, but found a sword that seemed to call to him. The blade shone with a mirror like quality and was an iridescent blue. The tsuba was a stylized nine tailed fox and the handle a burnished gold. The scabbard next to it seemed to be made of molten bronze and hanging from a chain near the top was a nine tailed fox charm.

Kushina and Minato found him there and he asked them for the sword. Minato looked into his son's eyes and could see he'd have no peace until it was so and called the shop owner over. The shop keep, seeing it was the Hokage calling for assistance, rushed over and quoted a reasonable price for the sword to which they agreed and a blissfully happy Naruto walked from the shop hugging the package.

"Well that was quick and relatively painless," Minato quipped.

"I agree," Kushina replied. "I've never seen someone move that fast when buying a sword. He's still going to have to grow into it of course, but at least he'll know the weight of it before he has need of it."

* * *

That night after Naruto fell asleep, but before dreams came to make it more interesting, the fox-eared girl joined him in a dream. She appeared much the same in face but this time was wearing a shimmering gold kimono and swaying behind her were nine golden fox tails.

Naruto didn't notice her as he looked around the white fog trying figure out what was going on. "This is the weirdest dream ever," he mumbled only to her a girlish giggle behind him.

The girl watched as he turned around before speaking. "We hope you like our gift young one."

Naruto scratched his head for a moment. "Gift, what gift?"

"Why your sword young one. We had it made for you by the blacksmith from which your parents purchased it. We each placed a blessing upon it in promise of your future, oh son of the Yellow Flash. Long have your parent's families been favored by many of us."

"We? Us? Who are you talking about?" Naruto scrunched up his face trying to figure things out. "And why do you have fox parts?"

"Who are we? Silly child. We are of the Kami, and I, I am but a messenger of she who bequeathed to your fathers family your glorious hair. My name if you must know is Tamamo no-mae. One of the wondrous nine tailed foxes."

Naruto in wide eyed shock fell backwards. Why do the kami send a messenger to me Tamam...Tamamo...Tama-chan? It's not even my birthday, why send a gift?"

The fox girl giggled at his antics. "Tama-chan, it is a pleasing name. Please continue to use it. As for the message and the gift? My lady Amaterasu and the other patrons of your parents clans wish to see both come back to honor. They also foresaw a great destiny is ahead for you and wished to be of help." She stopped and peered over her shoulder as if someone had called her. "Ah, this appears to be all I can say now. Keep watch for me as I will guide you at times." With that she leaned forward and kissed his brow before disappearing in a column of fire.

In the morning when he awoke Naruto named his kodachi Tama in honor of his new friend.

* * *

Several days later found Naruto dressed in a formal kimono, of a dark blue color with an orange dragon pattern along the cuffs, standing beside his parents and a few other dignitaries of the village to greet the delegation from Kumogakure. He'd seen a few of his friends standing by their parents and waved at them. He was starting to get bored of the waiting and would have done something had his mother not flicked him in the back of the head.

It wasn't to much longer when one of the anbu appeared near Minato and whispered something before departing. The crowd turned to look at the gate and waited to see what would come through. Not long after seven jonin of Kumo came through the gate and greetings and introductions were handed round. Then the elders left to start the conference and the rest went home.

Naruto went about his daily playing and training as did the rest of his friends and before long the day was spent. Naruto getting to his room for a much needed rest, was surprised to find Tamamo kneeling on his bed.

"Greetings Naruto," she said with a smile and he waved at her. "Might we ask a favor?"

Naruto smiled back at her. "What do you need Tama-chan?

She sighed wearily. "It appears the diplomat from Kumogakure is planning on his own to kidnap the heiress of the Hyuga clan tonight. A few of the Kami would like your guardian to stop this man without killing him."

Naruto bowed quickly to Tama and hastily made his way to Kakashi's room. He knocked quickly on the door and entered when he heard a voice calling enter.

"Nii-san," Naruto pleaded. "I had a bad dream of the ambassador from Kumo. I think he wants to kidnap my friend Hinata. Please can you go and watch over the Hyuga compound tonight?"

Kakashi looking at the boy he considered family and saw the tears in his eyes, sighed deeply. "Fine, fine. I'll go keep watch to make sure nothing happens squirt."

Naruto smiled as he left knowing Kakashi would take care of things.

Kakashi opened the closet where Cat had secreted herself away and asked if she wanted to join him for the night of watching the Hyuga compound. Sighing sadly as she looked at Kakashi's bed she agreed and the two of them donned their anbu gear before taking off for the night.

They moved quickly along the rooftops of Konoha keeping a lookout for anything suspicious. A few of the other patrolling anbu took interest and followed along. Kakashi paid no attention to the other anbu until they reached the street fronting the Hyuga gates and saw the two guards collapsed on the ground. Kakashi gave the signal and the anbu made their way carefully into the compound. It didn't take long to find another unconscious Hyuga guard.

Kakashi started to hurry now to the room Hinata slept in. Naruto being an occasional guest at the compound, made it a requirement for anbu attached to the hokage guard to know his friends places. He was just nearing the room when he heard a child's scream and motion inside. He burst into the room to find the dignitary from Kumo picking Hinata up with two of his ninja near him. Kakashi of course immediately went on the attack using genjutsu to incapacitate the two guards before quickly knocking the leader out with a chop to the neck as he was turning around. The sound of running in the hall made him turn to the door in case more attackers were near.

Hiashi and his wife were woken from their sleep by Hinata's scream. He quickly told Hana to remain in the room with their second daughter Hanabi while he went to see what the ruckus was. Finding the door broken in and hearing the struggle inside almost caused his heart to stop. He quickly shook himself and rushed in to attack only to find an anbu in the room with three Kumo bodies on the floor. Going quickly to his daughters side, he breathed a sigh of relief to find her still breathing.

Looking up at his daughters savior Hiashi gasped. "Is that you Dog? Why would one of the Hokage's guards be here saving my daughter?"

Kakashi bowed to the head of the Hyuga clan. "I go where I am commanded Hiashi-sama, and on the orders of the Hokage's son I came to investigate."

Hiashi was moderately shocked. "On Naruto's orders? But how?"

Kakashi shrugged. "He came to me tonight saying he'd had a bad dream and that his friend Hinata was in some form of danger. I came merely to humor him, but several anbu decided to follow and then we found your gate guards on the ground outside. We rushed in to make sure your clan was safe and I found these men preparing to abduct Hinata."

Hiashi had to sit down in order to take this all in. It wasn't everyday that a clan was attacked in the middle of it's village by supposed dignitaries offering peace.

"If you could leave some of your anbu to help keep watch over my family, I would like to go with you to see the Hokage and thank his family for your timely aid."

And with that he picked up Hinata and carried her to Hana before getting dressed and following Kakashi out into the night.

When the two reached the Hokage's manor Hiashi waited outside for the invitation to enter, as decorum demands. Minato came to the door and welcomed his friend into his home.

Hiashi explained what had just occurred with help from Kakashi. Minato listened intently and was angered that the Kumo ambassador would attempt such subterfuge. Hiashi finished his recap looking earnestly at Minato. "So, I have your son to thank for the life of my oldest daughter. I think it would be most befitting then to form a marriage between the two."

Minato who had been taking a drink of sake at the time mildly choked on it in surprise. He looked at Hiashi's earnest face and smiled. "I would have to get Kushina's okay on that my friend, but I think it would be wiser to wait and see if the children feel any affection for each other as they grow first." Minato took another sip of his drink. "Still the idea surely has some merit for there appears to be some destiny at play here."

Hiashi took his leave afterwords to be with his family. Minato went upstairs after giving praise to Kakashi for a job well done.

"Kushina," Minato said upon entering their room. "Hiashi wants Naruto to marry Hinata."

Kushina looked at her husband as if he had grown a second head. "Whatever for? Not that there is a problem with Hinata, but what brought this on at this time of night?"

Minato related the story as he had heard it.

Kushina however was pensive after hearing the story. "While I admit Naruto and Hinata would be a good match, I don't want to force them into it. Go to Hiashi tomorrow and tell him that dear."

Over the next few days the village was rather tense for word spread quickly about what had happened in the Hyuga compound. They were also waiting to see what would happen next because the Hokage had banished the Kumogakure delegation and had them escorted from the Land of Fire. With them he had sent a strongly worded letter sealed in the forehead of the ambassador.

It wasn't all doom and gloom though, because it was during this time that Kushina gave birth to a beautiful girl with wisps of her mothers red hair. She also had Minato's blue eyes and the same whisker marks on her cheeks as her brother. They named her Miyu after one of Kushina's aunts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt. 3

Time passed quickly for Naruto and his friends as they played and learned the skills of their future from their parents. Naruto learned much of the art of sealing from his parents who were both pleased by his attitude of working hard and trying his best in his studies of the art. Kushina was also happy with his ability to learn kenjutsu and the few beginner techniques she had shown him. Minato, with his wife's agreement, also started Naruto's chakra training when he was six with mixed results. Naruto didn't seem to inherit his fathers patience.

It was also in Naruto's sixth year that Tsunade had given birth to a son. The father of the child being Jiraiya, who finally won her over, though he took the Senju clan name. They named the boy after her grandfather Hashirama.

The trouble with Kumogakure lasted a year, and though tensions ran high neither nation wanted a war. Many diplomats were sent between the two villages and soon hot heads cooled and diplomacy won out. The treaty lay forgotten though and it remained an argument slowly building under the surface.

* * *

Naruto awoke bright and early this morning, too excited about starting the Ninja Academy, since he had finally reached the age of seven the previous fall. Sasuke and he had been complaining loudly that they had to wait until seven when several of the people they knew had started the academy at the age of five. The argument rarely lasted longer than Minato or Kushina or Sasuke's parents pointing out how weird said people were. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi being the prime examples.

Naruto pulled out the clothes his parents had bought for him, a mesh shirt under a dark blue t-shirt with dark gray pants. Over this Naruto belted on a dark red sash with his bokuto in it, his parents said no to carrying his kodachi to school. Then he grabbed his favorite item, a coat like his fathers. It was a dark orange with a red wave pattern along the bottom and cuffs.

Checking himself in the mirror he smiled and left the room. He quickly made his way to the kitchen where he could hear his mother making breakfast already. He kissed his sister on the head before taking his spot at the table.

"Morning mom," Naruto said cheerfully. "Isn't dad up yet?"

Kushina turned from the eggs she was frying. "He'll be down soon honey, after all he wants to walk you to school."

Smiling happily Naruto grabbed a piece of toast while watching his little sister warily, she was known to fling her oatmeal when bored. Naruto was just starting on his bacon when Minato entered the kitchen tossing his coat over the back of his chair.

"Well now someone's looking all grown up today," Minato complimented his son. "Looking forward to class today kiddo?"

"Of course I'm gonna be top of my class dad!"

"Of course you will be Naruto," Kushina said exuberantly. "You're my son, you'll be tops in everything."

Chuckling to himself at his families antics, Minato reminded them of the time and they all settled down to eat.

It didn't take Naruto long to finish his breakfast and start bouncing up and down in his seat waiting for his father. Kushina spent most of the time trying not to laugh at her eldest child's excitement.

Minato finished a couple more slices of bacon before sighing in defeat and getting up to put on his jacket. Naruto whopped as he gave Kushina a kiss goodbye and raced for the door.

"I don't remember being that excited for school, do you?" Minato chuckled.

"Tomorrow will be different dear," Kushina promised.

"Dad, hurry up, came Naruto's voice from the hall. "I don't wanna be late."

Minato gave his wife a quick peck on the lips before following his son out.

"Is there a reason why you want to be early, Naruto?" Minato asked curiously.

"I wanna have seats near my friends dad," he stated as if it should be obvious. "Besides, I wanna avoid the crowds, and Sasuke, Hinata, and Ino said they'd be early too."

Minato now slightly worried had to ask. "You are going to pay attention to classes though right?" Secretly praying to the log that he would.

"Well, yeah, so long as the classes are interesting. I mean we all know what happens if I get bored, right? Well, I don't know about the teachers, but you, my friends and the anbu do," Naruto cackled evilly remembering some of his more infamous stunts.

"I still don't know where you learned that seal to change all the anbu into the animals their masks identify them as," Minato muttered in a long suffering sigh. "I mean you'd just gotten back from that week with Jirai...dammit."

"I disavow any knowledge of said alleged seal, along with any notion that said super pervert was involved," Naruto stated quickly with a straight face. "However, I must acknowledge the genius of the uncaptured perpetrator."

Minato stared at his son for a second. "You and Sasuke have been hanging around the MP Headquarters again haven't you?"

"How did you guess?" Naruto asked with a thoroughly puzzled look.

Minato had just opened his mouth to reply when a girlish shriek of "Naruto" caught their attention and a small blonde girl flew into his son.

"Gah," Naruto cried trying to keep his balance as the girl hugged him. "Ino, saw each other just yesterday, what's the matter?"

"Three older boys are picking on Hinata-chan," Ino sniffed.

Minato quirked an eyebrow at this, and watched his son grumble as he took off his coat and bokuto and hand them to Ino, then head for where Ino had directed him. Wondering what was going on Minato picked up Ino and followed discreetly after his son.

"Does this happen often?" Minato asked in concern.

Ino shook her head sniffling. "Only when Naruto's not around. He beat them up last time he found out."

This surprised Minato, he knew of course that Naruto took after Kushina, but to do that. He slowed down as he noticed Naruto charge into the kid on the left from behind and land a roundhouse kick to the side of the other boys head knocking him into the middle kid. Using the momentum he spring boarded off those two as they hit the ground and landed a right cross to the side of the last bullies jaw.

"I thought I told you assholes to knock it off," Naruto shouted. "I swear the next time I find you doing this shit you'll be sorry." Then turning to Hinata who had tears in her lavender eyes Naruto asked kindly. "Are you okay Hinata-chan?"

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. "Y, yes Naruto-kun. Thank you very much."

Naruto reached down and helped Hinata up. "Why don't you fight back instead of listening to guys like that? I'm pretty sure you can take 'em." He smiled consolingly.

"I couldn't do that Naruto-kun," Hinata said in shock.

Naruto was just going to say something else when Minato landed next to them and set Ino down. Ino immediately went and gave Hinata a hug. Minato handed Naruto his coat and bokuto while watching his son with pride.

"So, I'm assuming you don't want your mother to know about this?" Minato asked with a smirk.

"Nah, go ahead. Mom will get a good laugh outta it," Naruto smiled happily.

Minato chuckled realizing the boy was probably right. He then decided the kids were good on their own before signaling some anbu to take the three bullies to their homes and informing the parents they were dropped from the academy and why.

* * *

It didn't take Naruto and the girls long to make it the rest of the way to the academy. In that time though Ino and Naruto had gotten Hinata to smile again. They made it to their classroom to find only Sasuke and Shino Aburame had beaten them. Shino returned Naruto's wave and Sasuke shook his head at the small group.

"I miss something?" Sasuke asked curiously as Naruto sat next to him and the girls took seats in the row in front of them.

"Naruto-kun beat up those guys who always pick on Hinata-chan," Ino said happily.

Sasuke looked at the blonde boy. "After last time? I thought you threatened to damage them last time."

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke.

"They just kept it hidden from him Sasuke-san," Hinata said sadly. "I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble Naruto-kun."

"Ah it's no trouble Hinata-chan. I help my friends because I want to," Naruto said quickly hoping to keep Hinata happy.

"No, you just go out of your way to help these two," Sasuke stated pointedly, causing both girls to blush.

Naruto, completely nonplussed, scratched his head before replying. "They're my friends why wouldn't I help them."

Further conversation was halted as the majority of the class walked in. It was mostly children of civilian families, most of whom would fail to actually become ninja unless it was a time of war and the need for manpower out weighed the need for skill. Naruto waved at various children he'd met from various prominent families and smiled cheerfully at kids who greeted him that he didn't know. He watched Sakura Haruno sit down in the row in front of Ino and Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka enter bickering loudly with another boy. Last to enter were Shikamaru Nara and his faithful friend Choji Akimichi. The Nara grumbled about having to sit in the front row and Choji, chuckling merrily, told him he should get here earlier if he wanted to sleep in the back.

Naruto's group were the only ones paying attention when the door opened and a male chunin entered the classroom. He had dark hair done in a high short ponytail and a large scar across his face. He watched his students for a minute and when the clock turned the hour he drew their attention.

"Good morning class. My name is Iruka Umino and I'll be your teacher as you learn the basics of becoming ninja."

And so began their education, starting with two hours of history of the Land of Fire, Konoha and the elemental nations in general. Several of the children had trouble staying awake and were only too happy when they were told to go outside for morning exercises. After two hours outside it was lunch time. When lunch ended the girls were sent to kunoichi studies while the boys went back outside for a more strenuous workout. The last three hours of were spent on various academic fields.

Finally class ended, much to the happiness of the students that charged out of the building with shouts of glee.

Naruto stopped his friends on the war out. "So anyone wanna get something to eat?

Choji agreed immediately as did Hinata and Ino. Sasuke declined as his brother had just shown up and Sakura and Shikamaru both had to go home. Naruto led the three others to Ichiraku's, a moderately done family restaurant, that happened to be his families favorite place to eat out. The group sat down and ordered before conversation broke out.

"Must have killed Shikamaru not to be able to sleep all day," Ino laughed.

Choji snorted. "Why do you think he went straight home. Guy's my best friend and all, but I don't know how he can sleep so much."

"Auntie Tsunade says it has something to do with their family techniques," Naruto quipped. "Anyways, how are we supposed to put up with five years of this? I was so bored with all the lecturing."

"We need to learn the basics Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled at her friends whinging. "They have to let the civilian children catch up somewhat to the children from the clans."

"Hinata-chan's right Naruto-kun," Ino added in. "It will be a bit before anything interesting starts."

Naruto moped to the other threes amusement. They chatted awhile longer about classes until the food arrived and the two boys made a spectacle of themselves inhaling the food. Naruto paid the bill afterwords and the children made their ways home for clan training.

* * *

Minato's day was anything but boring. After leaving Naruto with his friends he only had to wait ten minutes for the parents of the three boys to arrive. They wanted answers as to why their children were booted from the academy. Minato explained the situation and two of the families left without incident. The third pair wouldn't accept his explanation and after a heated argument were fined heavily and given a month to vacate the village.

Sighing in relief as his anbu escorted the idiots out Minato started on his paperwork. He'd only been at it for half an hour when two of his anbu appeared before him.

"Hokage-sama, we finally found something in regards to the events of seven years ago," spoke the owl masked anbu.

Minato perked up immediately and motioned for him to continue.

"In our long term mission of watching the Uchiha for suspicious activity, we have noticed a person of interest around the district. He is usually wearing a long black coat with the hood up. Nobody notices him if they are within a certain range, but they'll walk around him if there's a crowd. From what we can tell he isn't one of the Uchiha registered in the current clan dossier."

Minato thought for a few moments on that information. It was true the Uchiha were getting a little restive. Could this "invisible" man be behind the whole thing. Finally looking up at the owl he decided. "Ask Fugaku to see me immediately. We need to get to the bottom of this."

The two anbu left immediately and Minato readied the room by placing a few specific seals in the room, mostly to counter genjutsu. After setting this up he went back to his paperwork.

It took over an hour for Fugaku to show up. He opened the door and had just crossed the threshold when when several of the seals flashed and the Uchiha fell to hiss knees disoriented. Minato rushed to his side and lead him to a chair before pouring him a glass of sake.

Fugaku gulped the liquid down. "What the hell was that Minato?"

Minato returned to his seat before replying. "That was several anti-genjutsu seals reacting to some rather powerful illusions that were placed on you."

Fugaku looked infuriated. "Who would be able to accomplish this seeing as the sharingan can see through illusions!"

Minato sighed. "Is your sharingan always on Fugaku? No, it's not. So you wouldn't see through any illusion while your eyes are normal."

Minato watched the Uchiha deflate quickly. "What has been going on Minato? How much of my clan is afflicted with this?"

"From anbu reports, your entire clan has been hit with a few illusions. There is reports of a man in a black hooded coat in your district."

Fugaku's eyes widened in shock. "Yes, yes. I remember now. A month or so ago, about the time when tensions arose within the clan. I remember running into a man dressed as such. I asked what he was doing in the district after hours and he raised his head and, dear log he had an orange swirled mask with a hole where his right eye was. He had a sharingan."

Minato froze as his worst fears were realized.

"Oh what can we do about my family and clan Minato? What is this madman planning?"

"Well, we'll have to release them first off. We'll need to prepare a site first. Then you call a full clan meeting and we can release them all at once. Hopefully."

Fugaku nodded his head and the two men left the office deep in discussion.

* * *

Kushina also had an interesting day, as she took Miyu on a play date to the Hyuga compound to play with Hanabi. Deciding to dress Miyu in a red top with blue shorts, she carried her daughter the few blocks to the compound and was escorted into Hiashi and Hana's residence near the center.

Upon entering she was surprised to see Mikoto Uchiha also visiting.

"I thought your clan rivalries precluded you to hang out with each other," Kushina smirked.

"Do you have to say that every time you see us together Kushina?" Mikoto sighed.

"Yes, she does," Hana smiled. "Everyone knows our clans don't get along."

The three women laughed as Kushina set Miyu down and watched her toddle over to where Hanabi was and sat down.

"You know Mikoto," Hana smiled. "It really is to bad you and Fugaku didn't have another child. Might have been a girl same age as ours."

Mikoto snorted. "No thanks living through two pregnancies is fine by me. And I'm quite happy with my two sons. Besides Fugaku would never go for a third child unless Itachi dies. I just wish he'd praise the boys to their faces instead of just to the opposite. I know why he's doing it, but watching Sasuke get so depressed after hearing how good his brother is, just breaks my heart."

"Anyway, are you two ever going to go along with Hiashi's idea?" Mikoto asked.

The two other women stared at her nonplussed before Kushina remembered what Mikoto was talking about.

"No, still too early to put that onto their backs. Plus we don't know for sure if they will end up in love."

Hana nodded her head in agreement. "I agree and made my position clear to Hiashi on several occasions."

"How many proposals do you have for Naruto now Kushina?" Mikoto asked with a smirk.

Kushina growled lowly. "The four yesterday brings it to an even fifty. Can you believe even the Daimyo sent a retainer to see if one of his daughters would be suitable." Kushina shook her head ruefully. "And no Mikoto I won't set Miyu up with Sasuke."

The other woman laughed. "Don't worry. I only have to worry about that merchant family, the Haruno, so far. The pink haired bitch won't take no for an answer." Mikoto grimaced. "Hopefully Sasuke doesn't fall for her daughter, I don't want her mother anywhere near my clan."

"You could always poison Miharu if it comes to it," Hana puts in sweetly.

Mikoto cut off a laugh. "I doubt she'd fall for it."

"Punch her like I did when she suggested a match with Naruto."

Kushina's comment set the women laughing again.

* * *

Naruto got home to find Kakashi waiting outside for him, reading an orange book.

"One of these days mom's going to belt you for reading that stuff," Naruto said by way of a greeting.

"I'll have you know that this is an excellent piece of literature that many people read," came Kakashi's bland reply. "Besides she'll only do something if it influences you anyway."

"Really?" Naruto asked with an evil chuckle.

Kakashi got a shiver down his spine. 'Dear log what is going through his head now?' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Anyway I'm supervising your training today," Kakashi tried to sound confident. Your mom's out visiting friends today?" Kakashi answered the question in Naruto's eyes.

"That's rare anymore," Naruto said, still rather puzzled. "Anyway what's on the menu today?"

Kakashi reached for a scroll behind his back and tossed it at Naruto. "Those are the new seals your dad and mom wanted you to start on today. I have a partner to spar with you in kenjutsu later and then we'll work on some chakra control."

Naruto nodded absently as he unrolled a mid level range of seals and started looking over the varied instructions and patterns. He was so engrossed in the scroll he didn't even hear Jiraiya call out his name before entering the house.

"What's the kid so interested in?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Hn, oh Jiraiya-sama, hello," Kakashi said rather shocked.

A twitch ran across Jiraiya's brow at being ignored twice. "What is the brat so into reading?"

"Oh, Naruto got a new scroll of seals from his parents, and you know how he gets," Kakashi shrugged.

"Yeah, wants to learn Hiraishin from his dad as soon as he can," Jiraiya chuckled. "How did his first day at the academy go?" He asked as they entered the house.

"I completely forgot to ask," Kakashi replied as he turned a page.

Jiraiya stumbled slightly before throwing an exasperated look at Kakashi. "Kid, I know you retired from anbu recently, but don't you think your getting a little lax."

Kakashi giggled at the part he was reading before looking at Jiraiya. "Sensei hasn't complained, seeing as I was needed more as a regular jonin anyway. Besides," he turned back to his book. "How many other people do you know that read your books in public and get away with it?"

"Have you put any of it into actual practice though Kakashi? You are a twenty odd year old ninja after all. Shouldn't you start looking for a real woman?"

Kakashi looked away from his reading material slightly as Naruto coughed.

"He's been playing with some girl named Yugao." The child said bluntly, not even looking up from his studies.

Kakashi in shock dropped his book as Jiraiya fell to the floor in his mirth.

"Wha...how...but..." the poor cyclops couldn't put words together coherently.

Naruto looked up with a smile. "Your room is directly under mine uncle, and the log allowed silencing seals for a reason."

Kakashi could only stare blankly at the boy as Jiraiya fought for control of his breathing.

* * *

An hour later, after Jiraiya had left and Kakashi had picked his pride and book up off the floor, there was a knock at the front door. Naruto packed away his sealing tools and went to the door.

"Hey, Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"My brother told me I had to spar with you today," Sasuke said slightly depressed.

Naruto noticed the bokuto in his best friends belt at that point while he let him inside. "Cool, I've been needing someone to spar against," shouted the hyperactive blonde. "I mean Kakashi is always saying he'll help, but all he does is sit in the corner reading while I practice."

Sasuke perked up a bit. "The orange book still?"

"Yeah, you'd think he'd be bored with it by now wouldn't you?"

"I don't," the Uchiha stated to Naruto's shock. "It's really interesting."

Naruto stared at his friend for a moment.

"Does your mother know you read it?"

"No, and if she finds out I'll blame Itachi seeing as it's his book."

A chuckling Kakashi entered the room. "I knew I'd gotten through to him about the wonders of Icha-Icha," the cyclops stated smugly. "But to convert both hears to the Uchiha clan, even I wouldn't have thought it possible."

Naruto put a stop to the conversation by grabbing hold of Sasuke's arm and dragging him into the dojo. He walked over to the wall and collected one of his bokuto before charging at Sasuke who hurriedly pulled out his own. Naruto continued his irritated assault with Sasuke mostly just defending himself.

"Gah, what the hell Naruto?"

"I'm trying to 'beat the pervert' out of you, as mom says when she attacks Jiraiya," Naruto took on a hurt look on his face as he slowed his assault. "My own friend reading Jiraiya's books before he even gs to the academy."

"What's wrong with reading a book you idiot?"

"Nothing would be wrong if it was any other book. But, my godfather writes those and it annoys my mom that he... Never mind what the problem is just take your punishment."

Kakashi, watching the whole event just thought that they should start watching if Naruto was around from now on when certain conversations were held.

* * *

In a meeting hall in the middle of the Uchiha district, Minato and Fugaku were just finishing the last of the seal matrices. It had been several hours of hard work interrupted by various anbu reporting in on when and where they had seen the mysterious man. The two men stopped once at midday for a meal and then continued on.

"Well that was an interesting way to spend the day," Minato chuckled. So are you going to call the meeting now or wait until tonight?"

Fugaku pondered his answer over a sip of sake. "I think the sooner the better. We don't want whoever this is to cause anymore disturbances to the harmony of the village. You find a place to hide while I go and spread the word. Once everyone is here I'll give the signal and you can activate the seals."

Fugaku motioned for a raven masked anbu to come with him and the two set off leaving Minato and the remaining twenty-three anbu to secure the area.

It was only half an hour later when the pair returned with the first portion of their clan. Itachi had taken off his anbu gear in favor of standard Uchiha attire and joined his father at one end of the arena. Minato waited patiently as over the next forty-five minutes the clan assembled and Fugaku greeted his closer relations. Finally the moment came and Fugaku gave the signal.

Minato stepped forward and pressed his hand on the array and whispered. The arena lit up brightly as the seals activated and started affecting the clan. It lasted maybe thirty seconds and when the light died down only a handful remained standing.

Fugaku recognized the group as some of the more hawkish faction in his clan. They in particular had been supporting the idea of a coup attempt. He turned to Minato and nodded his head.

Minato ordered his anbu to subdue the men. It was over almost too quickly, seven of the eight gave up immediately. The last, however, decided he wouldn't be taken alive and shot out a massive fireball. Minato jumped quickly to the defense and sealed the large ball of fire, but not before several Uchiha died and a few more were injured. The man who preformed the technique lay dying from a kunai he'd shoved in his own temple.

Fugaku ran through the mass of recovering Uchiha to see the damage.

"Why the hell did he do that?" He asked in rage.

Minato turned and glared at the seven remaining prisoners, anger rolling off him in waves. "I think one of them will answer that question Fugaku. For now tend to the wounded and your dead. I'll have Inoichi and Ibiki get everything from them before they're executed."

Fugaku nodded his head. "I will Minato, we'll talk later."

With that Minato and the anbu took the men with them to the anbu headquarters for interrogation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapt. 4

Four years had passed since the events of the "Uchiha Massacre," as the civilians called it, had happened. In all eight Uchiha had died and another seven had been critically injured. The instigator of the murders, a Setsuna Uchiha, had his eyes ripped from his corpse and burned before his body was thrown into training ground forty-four. By and large the Uchiha as a whole had recovered from the incident and remained a functioning, if rather stuck-up, clan.

Naruto and his friends were starting their last year at the academy. Naruto, though quite crafty and intelligent, had decided Shikamaru had the right idea about the academy. He spent most of his time napping much to his fathers annoyance and his mothers enjoyment. He had learned the three required techniques to graduate the academy, and to Kakashi's horror had adapted a version of the transformation technique solely to bring about revenge on him and Jiraiya. Kushina had mauled them both thoroughly, before secretly admitting to Naruto it was a great distraction technique.

Minato and Kushina allowed Naruto to start walking around with his kodachi, Tama, providing he promised not to use it on anyone from the village. Kushina had also allowed him to learn the first Uzu-style sword skill, a quick draw technique. He still had trouble balancing the chakra perfectly and had exploded many training dummies instead of slicing them.

* * *

Naruto yawned contentedly as he stretched from his afternoon nap, otherwise known as Iruka's afternoon lecture. Sasuke appeared to have bolted already, most likely chasing a certain pink haired girl who was currently ignoring him. Choji was checking to make sure Shikamaru was still breathing. Kiba seemed to be trying to get a reluctant Shino to hang out, he laughed at that as he stood up.

Naruto turned to look at the two girls seated behind him. Ino had let her blonde hair grow into a long ponytail, like many of her clan members and was wearing a rather tight purple top that showed her stomach and was unzipped enough to see a good portion of the sarashi she had underneath. Her purple mini-skirt had black mesh underneath that went down to knees.

Hinata wore her hair straight and it came to mid-back. She wore a loose long-sleeved shirt, that barely hid her developing figure. Her legs were covered with a tight pair of dark gray capri pants.

"So what are your plans today Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto stretched again, trying to get his mind off his two friends attributes. "Well, I got the day off from training because everyone is busy and can't supervise. Miyu is over playing with Hanabi so I don't have to watch her. I suppose that means I'll have to amuse myself."

The two girls smile mischievously hoping he might have them amuse him. Granted it was an idea in Naruto's head, he was a healthy boy and playing doctor was rather fun. Still it had been a few weeks since he did any kind of prank. He looked the two girls up and down slowly. 'What to do, what to do.'

"Ah, I know," he said before rummaging around in his bag.

Both girls had hope shining in their eyes, only for it to be dashed at the sight of a ream of tags he dragged out. He speedily flipped through them before stopping on a rather intricate looking pattern.

"Follow me," he said happily. "This won't take long and then we can do something you two want."

Both girls grinned happily as they each took one of his arms and they left the classroom. They walked to the marketplace where Naruto stopped them and peered around looking for someone in particular. It took a few moments before he found his target. He told both girls to wait for him while he accomplished his task.

Ebisu had once tried to get Minato to let him train Naruto, but had been flatly refused by Kushina. He had then turned to Hiruzen Sarutobi and convinced him to let him look after his grandson Konohamaru. Now Konohamaru didn't like this idea and had begged Naruto to help, which Naruto agreed happily to do. So Naruto, using all the stealth he could, proceeded to sneak up on the man who was currently scolding the young Sarutobi. Upon reaching the man Naruto lightly placed the tag on the mans back. Deciding it wasn't enough Naruto did two hand signs before pressing two fingers lightly onto Ebisu's back and muttered "Seal." A bright light enveloped Ebisu and Naruto quickly activated the tag. Several seconds passed before a loud series of screams could be heard from the direction of the hot springs.

Konohamaru blinked twice before thanking Naruto and running off.

"So what did you do to him this time?" Ino inquired as she and Hinata caught up to Naruto.

"Oh, I sealed all his clothes into a special area in the small of his back before banishing him to a female hot-spring nearby," The blonde boy smiled happily.

The two girls blinked several times before shaking their head at him.

Naruto merely shrugged. "So what should we do now?"

The two girls blushed before whispering back and forth to each other.

"We want to play with Dr. Naruto," Hinata said softly as her face turned crimson.

* * *

Meanwhile across town.

Sasuke was gliding from hiding spot to hiding spot following his target. It wasn't hard following her with the rosy pink hair, he just wished he could get the nerve up to talk to her. Though he doubted she'd say anything to him since he wasn't as talented as his older brother. Still, maybe she would.

He stopped behind a light post as he watched his quarry enter into one of the nearby shops.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Came a bland voice behind him.

Sasuke lurched forward in shock, smacking his face into the pole.

"Itachi, why'd you do that?" he grumbled, rubbing his face.

"Because I was watching you poorly track something," Itachi mused. "Wouldn't happen to be the daughter of the Haruno merchant clan again would it?" He watched Sasuke twitch and sighed. "I know how you feel Sasuke, but father just won't allow you to pursue her unless she becomes a worthy kunoichi."

"You won't... tell him, will you?" Sasuke looked pleadingly at his older brother.

Itachi sighed. "Don't worry little brother, I won't." And poked Sasuke in the head. "Let's go home, you have training to do."

Sasuke bowed his head in resignation. 'Oh well, there's always tomorrow.'

* * *

Minato was just leaning back into a stretch to relieve his back when a knock came on the door.

"Enter," he sighed, praying to the log it wasn't more paperwork.

To his amusement tree female anbu walked in dragging in Ebisu, who was only wearing a towel.

Minato quirked an eyebrow as the anbu bowed. "Oh, this should be good. What brought this about?"

The anbu with a deer mask stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, we found this man in a state of undress in the women's area of the nearby hot-spring."

Minato snorted, trying not to laugh, as Ebisu began his defense.

"H, hokage-sama, I don't how I got there. One moment, I was educating young Konohamaru near the main market district and the next I was in the hot-spring."

"So you were naked in the marketplace with a young boy?" Minato asked with a twitching lip.

Ebisu paled quickly. "Of course not Hokage-sama. I have no idea what happened to my clothes."

Minato silently dismissed the three anbu before getting up and walking over to Ebisu.

"You're a jonin correct Ebisu?"

"Of course sir," the nudist nodded emphatically.

"Then how did someone manage to sneak up on you?"

"Well, I was in the village sir, and educating my student at the time..."

Minato cut the man off. "You're supposed to be a jonin Ebisu. That means only another jonin should be able to get the drop on you. Instead you let someone distract you completely, and yes, even though you're in the village you should still have some awareness of your surroundings. Again though you let someone get the drop on you and remove you from your 'duty.'" Minato shook his head. "I could overlook this if it was the first time Ebisu, but it's not. This is the seventh time this or something similar has happened to you."

Ebisu sagged under Minato's harsh words.

"This either means we have a rash of enemies of jonin skill in our village or you are not skilled enough to hold your rank. Since it seems you are the only one having this constant problem, I'm led to believe it's your skills that are the problem." Minato sighed before glaring at the man. "As such, I have no choice but to have you reassigned to one of the chunin squads until you can prove you are worthy of the title jonin again."

"H, h, hokage-sama, you can't do this to me," the man cried out. "I have to train young Konohamaru."

"What do you mean I can't do this?" Minato asked icily. "As Hokage, and your leader, I have to do what Is right for the village. Now tell me Ebisu how often have you trained lately with another jonin?"

Ebisu hung his head and mumbled something indiscernible.

Minato shook his head in pity. "This is why I have to do this Ebisu. You're good at the basics, yes, everyone knows this. However, as a jonin you're expected to be able to hold your own against another jonin. Could you honestly say you can."

"If you want, instead of automatic demotion, I could setup some tests for you."

Ebisu raised his head a little. "I'd like to try that my lord, if I could."

"Very well, I'll contact the jonin who are taking on genin teams this year to see who's available and when." Minato walked behind Ebisu pressed the seal on his back and whispered release. Ebisu was surprised to find himself fully clothed. "Go home and train Ebisu."

The man bowed and quickly left the office.

"Wolf, can you collect Naruto for me after you tell Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma to come here immediately?"

Wolf separated from the wall and bowed before leaving the office.

"That boy is going to give me gray hair before my time," Minato grumbled, to a few chuckles from several anbu in the room.

Minato sat down and took out a bottle of sake and a glass and made himself comfortable.

Asuma arrived first with Kurenai shortly after. They chatted for ten minutes before Kakashi finally showed up.

Minato looked at the three closely. "Kakashi knows this already so I'll inform you two as well. You three are the ones who'll be training the clan heirs for this genin class. Granted we are still one short for a full nine so one civilian child will make it through this year. Judging from the way the class is lining up the final genin will be Sakura Haruno."

"Our first order of business then will be to decide who ends up on each team. I want a tracker on each team that way none of the teams will be blind when they're finally sent out." Minato handed out the dossiers on the nine students. Kakashi I know you want Naruto on your team and looking from their stats, Kurenai I want Sakura and Sasuke on your team."

Kurenai looked at the two students assigned to her and the remaining six. "Can I have the Aburame heir Shino as well?"

Minato nodded his head. "Yes, he would fill out your team nicely seeing as you'll be training the other two in genjutsu and they'll be able to hide Shino's attacks. With Sasuke able to fight up close as well if needed."

Minato turned to Asuma next, who took a drag from his cigarette.

"Don't suppose I could have Ino, Shikamaru and Choji?" He asked hoping for a team he wouldn't have to work to hard with.

"Sorry Asuma," Minato smirked at him. "None of them are trackers and putting together a usual combination like that will just give their strategies away."

Asuma sighed in defeat. Looking at the five remaining students he knew immediately he would take Shikamaru and Choji. Two out of three would be good for him, but he'd need someone to motivate the Nara. Which meant Hinata was out as well. Wincing slightly he announced his choice of Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba.

"Surprisingly," Asuma grumbled, "it might make just as good a team as the one I wanted."

Minato chuckled.

"So, I get Naruto and his girlfriends," Kakashi cringed. "And if he uses his version of the transformation technique I'll have three girls. Yugao's gonna laugh at me you know."

The other three visible ninja in the room laughed at the cycloptic one.

"Now as for the other topic for today. I need you three to test whether Ebisu should remain a jonin."

Asuma snickered. "Naruto got him again?"

Kurenai shook her head ruefully, while Kakashi laughed.

"It would appear so," Minato struggled not to smile. "I mean does anyone know offhand when the last time Ebisu took a jonin level mission?" Minato looked at one of his anbu and motioned for him to find out.

Kakashi put on a thoughtful face. "He's been training Konohamaru for the last two years, right?"

Asuma looked over at Kakashi in surprise. "Well, yeah. How do you know that?"

"I've been guarding Naruto off and on for over a decade now Asuma. I've seen or been on the receiving end of more pranks than anyone else. Well except for sensei of course." Kakashi smiled at Minato.

"I deny that categorically. Though I do wish he hadn't taken so much after his mother." Kakashi and Asuma chuckled.

"Anyway, we've gotten off track. I'll need you three to test Ebisu at the end of the week."

The three jonin agreed and bowed before leaving. Minato pinched the bridge of his nose wondering what else Naruto could do today. His musings were brought to a halt as the subject of his musings walked in.

"Hi dad," came his chipper greeting. "You want something?"

Minato fixed his son with a stern glare. "Naruto do you have any idea how Ebisu wound up in the women's hot-spring with a spacial seal holding his clothes?"

Naruto started giggling and tried to hold an innocent face at the same time. "I have no Idea dad."

"Seeing as there aren't many people in the village that good with seals, Naruto. Who else has a grudge against Ebisu that could do this?"

Naruto put on a show of thinking with his finger tapping his chin. "The third Hokage?"

"I don't see Hiruzen doing such a thing."

"Jiraiya?"

"Seeing as Ebisu buys his books. I doubt it."

"Then I have no idea dad."

"Well, you're grounded for the next week kiddo," Minato stated.

Naruto gasped. "What? Why?"

"For adding to my workload," Minato answered while knowing Kushina would let him off.

"Ah, nooo! I had plans to annoy... I mean hangout with Sasuke tomorrow," Naruto pouted.

"Tsukiyaki, can you take Naruto home." Minato cut off Naruto's rant.

Tsukiyaki, who conveniently wore a cow anbu mask bowed and did as she was asked. Minato sat behind his desk and took a drink straight from his sake bottle.

* * *

Naruto looked at the anbu next to him. "So Tsuki, did you ever get revenge on your parents for that name?"

"I like my name Naruto," the anbu sighed. "Let's just walk quietly back to your home before you get into anymore trouble today."

"I still don't get how he can punish me without any proof," The boy grumbled.

"He doesn't need much as he's your father," the anbu said happily.

"You've gotten caught in my fun before haven't you?" Naruto moaned as he looked at the woman again.

"Kiddo, I don't think there are many people in the village who haven't been caught in some portion of your trouble."

Naruto sighed deeply. "No one understands my art. Well mom does of course." The anbu snorted. "I mean she always gets a chuckle out of most of them."

They stopped talking as they neared the manor. Naruto from a sense of impending dread. Tsukiyaki, because she could feel the anger leaking out from the house.

Naruto gulped. "Oh shit. Can we come back later Tsuki-chan? I think it's a bad idea to do this right now."

"Nope."

"I'll pay for your dinner at Ichiraku's," he tried a bribe.

"Tempting," came the sarcasm. "But, no. My boyfriend would object."

Naruto had barely made it to the gate before the door to the manor burst open and a petite red haired woman stormed out. Kushina's hair was up in nine distinct swaying clumps.

"Welp, later kid," Tsukiyaki muttered before popping away.

Naruto gulped before turning to his mom with a huge smile. "Hi mom, how was your..."

He never finished as Kushina grabbed his ear and dragged him painfully to the house shouting all the way.

* * *

The next week passed slowly for Naruto who, like his father, had expected Kushina to forgo a punishment for the laugh. Unfortunately she had been at ground zero when Ebisu had popped into view. He had felt vindicated, though he only told his friends, when Ebisu had failed to retain his jonin rank. However, said vindication deflated immediately when Ebisu joined Iruka as a teacher for their class. Sasuke in particular had taken perverse glee in pointing out this misstep.

Naruto of course, after moaning for an hour at how evil parents could be took it as a challenge. Naruto waited till after lunch to start. First he made Ebisu's chair disappear while he was sitting on it. Next he had the desk spray out pink paint into Ebisu's face. The next day the chair shot out ropes that kept Ebisu bound and gagged the entire day.

Needless to say the class was more interested in this development than history. Well everyone except Shikamaru who slept through it all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapt. 5

Iruka Umino stood before Minato Namikaze to go over team placement since the academy was near graduation. It was his first time presenting a graduating class to the Hokage, and secretly he was rather proud of it. All of his students could pass the graduation exam, even Shikamaru who mostly appeared to sleep through every class.

Minato smiled at the young chunin. "So Iruka, did you enjoy teaching or are you ready to move up the ranks again?"

Iruka looked at his leader stunned for a moment. "I'm quite happy teaching Hokage-sama," he stated humbly. "It seems more fulfilling to me."

"Ah, excellent. I was hoping that would be your response. My daughter and her friends have been looking forward to meeting you this next school year."

Minato watched as the other mans pupils contracted and the color of his skin whitened considerably.

"Maybe I should try and get back into the ranks again," Iruka laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, Iruka, she takes after me."

The teacher collapsed in relief.

Minato chuckled for a bit before clearing his throat and slid three dossiers across the desk. "Anyway, these are the only teams I've had any feedback on."

Iruka looked through the dossiers for teams seven, eight and ten. He rose an eye at seven and ten in particular. "They seem well put together."

"Yes, they do." Minato chuckled. "I'm happy to say there was a minimal amount of grumbling done."

"Asuma?" Iruka guessed, taking another look at the file for team ten.

Minato nodded his head at the guess.

* * *

Naruto grunted painfully as Miyu got her bokuto through his guard. It didn't happen often, but he nodded his head at the redheaded girl.

Miyu was a head shorter than Naruto with blues eyes and the same whisker marks on her cheeks. Her face was a bit rounder than his and was currently scrunched up in concentration as she tried to hit her brother.

"Don't concentrate so hard Miyu," Naruto said calmly. "It makes you too tense. Relax and feel where the best spot to attack is"

Naruto smile as his little sister's sudden pout.

"I'm trying to nii-san," Miyu moaned. "But, I'm not that good with a sword."

Naruto lowered his guard stance before reaching over and ruffling her hair. She smiled softly at the feel before pushing his arm back.

"Have you told mom?" Naruto asked in concern.

Miyu sighed. "I don't want to disappoint her by not learning it."

"She'll understand, sis. Having us spread our learning out over several areas just let's us find what we want to study. You have better balance and chakra control than I do, so maybe you should concentrate on taijutsu."

Miyu smiled at Naruto before following him out of the dojo.

Naruto laughed to himself as he thought about several things. It had taken him until recently to drive Ebisu out of teaching and into the hospital for his nerves. Miyu, who admired how awesome he was almost as much as Konohamaru. But, mostly how awesome it was to fool around with Ino and Hinata. Ino and Hinata were so much more fun to be around than Sasuke, who just wanted to stalk Sakura lately.

Naruto couldn't wrap his head around his best friend lately. Sure Sakura was cute, but her voice and the way she treated people was rather horrid. The there was the fact that she had no breasts, unlike Hinata. Heck even Ino was shown to have breasts now that they'd gotten her to stop wearing that sarashi and stop the diets. Although Hinata's were still bigger.

Naruto let out a perverted giggle before being slapped in the back of the head by Miyu.

"What was that for?" He moaned, rubbing the now sore area of his head.

"You looked and sounded like grandpa Jiraiya," the girl stated bluntly.

Naruto blushed, remembering what he'd been thinking about. "Ah, yeah sorry."

"I'm going to see Hanabi-chan," Miyu said before taking off.

Naruto nodded his head not really paying attention. He was thinking about the other day when Hinata and Ino had asked him who he'd prefer to be on a squad with. He'd replied, quite truthfully, that he'd like to be on a squad with both of them. Hinata and Ino had flushed deeply, but he couldn't help but feel that both girls wanted to be alone with him. He knew they didn't mind being with him together, after all most kunoichi raised in a clan knew they might have to seduce other women from time to time, but...

His mind stopped at the thought of watching the two of them together that way and let out a perverse chuckle.

Two arms encircled each of his own and he could feel his arms sink between mounds of softness.

"Mm, Naruto-kun is thinking of something perverted again," came a sultry voice on his right.

Naruto heard a tongue travel across lips on his left and a soft voice question. "I wonder if it's about us?"

"Who else would I have such thoughts about ladies?" Naruto asked with a confident grin. "How did you two get inside?"

"As to your first question," Ino smiled darkly. "It had better only be the two of us."

"Your mother let us in Naruto-kun," Hinata said sweetly.

"Ah, well then, what do you two lovely ladies want to do today?"

* * *

Kushina watched as her son and the two girls decided on what to do. She made a note not to leave Naruto alone with Jiraiya any more than needed, his influence was becoming obvious. She did wonder though what the two girls were whispering to get him that shade of red.

"Well I can still hope he chooses only on of them," she sighed to herself. "At least there are no laws against multiple spouses. Though the fathers may have a word or two."

"Even if there were Kushina there are always ways around those laws," a voice spoke up behind her.

"Been awhile since I saw you Tamamo, I think you're visiting my son though if the name of his sword is anything to go by," Kushina sighed.

The fox-girl smiled ruefully at her old friend. "You would be correct in that assumption. We have a lot of interest in his future."

"Could you take your adult form please Tama?" Kushina growled. "It's bad enough you still use 'we' when you talk about yourself, it's worse when you look like a seven year old."

The fox-girl giggled as she began to glow and grow. As the grow settled down she looked more like Tsunade with fox ears and nine tails.

"Better?" the fox-woman smirked.

Kushina sighed and rubbed her temples. "This is why I always had a tough time dealing with you Tama. So, may I ask why the sudden interest in my life again?"

"No real reason actually just felt I... um we," Kushina laughed. "Fine, I got nostalgic and wanted to speak to you and the idiot if you must know. I mean sure he's not an actual fox spirit, but one does miss an idiot if it's not around all the time."

"And why, may I ask should I put up with the inevitable headache I'll get from your lovers quarrel?" Kushina asked intrigued.

"Advice?" Tamamo offered childishly. "No? More possible access to the idiot's power? Why your children actually transform when they use that technique instead of just the normal illusion?"

Kushina glared at the other woman icily. "What about my children?"

The fox-woman looked at Kushina in surprise. "Who said anything about Naruto-kun and Miyu-chan?"

Kushina snarled.

"Right, right," Tamamo sighed. "Well, if you've noticed when Naruto uses a transformation technique it comes off much more realistically than it should." She looked at Kushina's blank stare as a confirmation of no. "Anyway, it isn't just the lovely whisker marks that adorn their cheeks that signify being your children while the idiot is sealed in you. Like my and any other fox spirit your children can truly transform. Most likely they'll also be stronger with elemental abilities as well. There might be a few other things to notice in the future, but as for now, the kami don't know for sure."

Kushina blinked once, then a second time, before a shocked look broke across her face. "You mean to tell me, that when my son uses his 'sexy-technique.' He, he..." Kushina trailed off in a daze.

"Becomes your oldest daughter?" Tamamo said with a giggle. "Yes."

Tamamo watched in amusement as Kushina's long red hair started to swirl around her head in nine tail-like clumps.

"I'm going to kill those two!" Kushina roared in rage. "Tsunade won't even be able to put them back together. I'm going to tear them into tiny little pieces." She started for the door.

Thinking that her friend might regret this idea later Tamamo raised her right hand and snapped her fingers. Kushina froze mid-step and turned to glare at one of her oldest friends.

"You promised I could see the idiot," Tamamo stated bluntly.

Kushina grunted. "That can wait 'til later. I need to destroy two perverts."

Tamamo put a finger on Kushina's forehead and everything went black. Kushina found herself looking at a shrine when she woke up with Tamamo standing victoriously over her.

"Forgot about that didn't you?" Tamamo crowed.

Kushina shrugged and got back to her feet. She started toward the shrine with a groan. As the two women drew nearer a blast of malevolent air rushed out of the temple toward them. Kushina shivered slightly at the malice it contained, while Tamamo giggled beside her.

"He hasn't changed much has he?" Tamamo trilled happily.

"Not one bit," Kushina replied as they neared the gates.

Tamamo waited behind as Kushina pushed the gate open enough to admit her. As soon as she stepped through the door she was met with the gaze of a massive fox with fiery red fur and a cloud of energy floating around it.

"Well if it isn't my host come to see me after almost ten years," the great fox snorted. "What do you want after so long a silence?"

Kushina rolled her eyes. "It sure wasn't my idea you walking carpet."

The fox opened his mouth to retort only to stop short and cringe as a new voice entered the conversation.

"Oh, but Kurama darling it's me who wanted to see you," Tamamo's voice sultrily announced her presence. "I mean it has been several years since I've seen you. But, then again, it was your fault coming to this plain of existence again, getting captured by that Uchiha and then sealed into Mito Uzumaki."

Kurama flinched every time Tamamo mentioned one of his mistakes. "But, dear..."

"And why are you in that stupidly large form again? I'd like to see the face I married, not something that looks like a rabid animal," she raged.

Over to the side watching the tirade, was a silently chuckling Kushina. She remembered watching this several times when she was younger as Kurama's form shrank and became more human. It was a completely ludicrous situation, the great fox cowering before his extremely cranky wife.

"Oh yes Kurama-chan," Kurama flinched badly at the sweet tone Tamamo was using. "Just what did you do to Kushina's children?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Kurama answered quickly.

He paled noticeably as Tamamo's eyes narrowed and little blue fireballs manifested at the tip of each of her tails.

"Care to rethink that answer. I know it involves two of our children, seeing as Tama and Tenshi have gone missing," Tamamo growled feraly.

Kurama's eyes widened and his pupils collapsed in upon themselves. "W, well that is t, to say," he stammered before clearing his throat. "I know how much her family is liked by the other kami and there is that theory about her child. So I thought hey why not see if I could help. So I have Tenshi following Naruto and Tama following Miyu. Whenever one of them senses you coming they hide... er, visit me here."

"Well," Tamamo huffed as Kurama let out a sigh of relief. That explains where those two are. That doesn't explain what you did to Naruto and Miyu though."

"Nothing," Kurama stated completely nonplussed. "You have to remember my dear that technically they had been sitting in me for the ten months Kushina was pregnant with them. Hell, they were spawned surround by my energy. Who knows what all that's done to them. I'll assume that some fox spirit powers have been passed on."

Kushina shook her head seeing that her previous conversation with Tamamo was being confirmed. Knowing that bloodlines were usually created like this was one of the Uzumaki clan secrets. It used to be a common practice to summon greater beings and seal them into young girls, then hope for a genetic change to occur. It was from this practice that the Uzumaki had gained it's healing trait. Perfect health, it seemed silly at first, until you realized it let you live twice, if not more, as long as the average person. Injuries didn't hamper them for long and a direct result was increased stamina and more than double the standard amount of chakra.

She shook her head ruefully at the thought of what the foxes powers would add. The transformation thing would be useful, as would the increased elemental affinity. 'Then there is the fact that Kurama is a nine-tailed fox spirit. You'll have to figure another increase in chakra,' she thought. 'No wonder they both had such trouble learning chakra control.'

Kushina's musings were cut short as Tamamo returned from berating her husband.

"Not going to be a conjugal visit this time?" Kushina teased.

"Sadly no," Tamamo said thoughtfully. "This conversation has given us much to discuss and I need to return to my lady so we can determine if anything should be done to the idiot."

With that Kushina found herself 'outside' again. Shaking her head she decided to go have a talk with Jiraiya and Kakashi.

* * *

In one of the more rundown areas of the Uchiha district there is an abandoned hotel. It hadn't been a very large hotel, only three floors and twenty-five rooms. The windows were all boarded up and the front door appeared to be nailed shut. Behind the door and covering the entire entryway was a complicated series of seals. Beyond that the hotel looked rather clean and well kept. Up on the third floor three of the rooms had been opened up to form a two bedroom apartment. It was here that the residents could be found.

Eight young soon to be graduates were lounging about on several couches and chairs strewn about the main room. Naruto was sitting on a couch sandwiched between Hinata and Ino, both of whom were smiling contentedly. On a chair to their left sat a brooding Uchiha. The couch directly across from Naruto's held a lightly napping Shikamaru and his best-friend Choji, who was munching away on his bag of snacks. On the final sofa sat Kiba who was petting his partner Akamaru and Shino who appeared to be awake.

"Okay dumb ass, what exactly did you call us out here for today? I had plans," Sasuke grumbled.

Ino snorted. "Plans, as in stalking Sakura plans, or, plans like training plans?"

"Most likely the first one," Hinata giggled softly.

Sasuke blushed while the others laughed.

"You three can make fun of him later," Shikamaru sighed. "Just tell us what you wanted Naruto."

Naruto grumbled as he extricated himself from the two girls. He reached into an inner pocket in his coat and pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and placed it on the table in the middle.

"I have here our team assignments," he said simply.

"How did you..." Kiba started to ask before slapping his forehead. "Never mind, you stole it from your dad's office. So what's it say?"

"Well Kiba, since you asked so nicely," Naruto mocked. "You are on a team with Choji and Shikamaru."

"That sucks it's all guys," Kiba moaned.

"Works for me," Shikamaru yawned. "Girls are more trouble than they're worth."

Choji shrugged his indifference. "So long as I'm with Shikamaru I could rather care."

Naruto chuckled while Ino and Hinata stared daggers at Shikamaru.

"Anyway, Sasuke and Shino, you're together with Sakura," Naruto said with a smirk. "Which means I get the best team."

The two girls smiled happily as they got off the couch and hugged and kissed Naruto. Kiba watched hungrily wishing he was the blonde boy.

"Hmm, a team with Sakura huh?" Sasuke mused. "I think I can live with that."

Shino nodded his assent. "I also find it acceptable."

"So any plans for tomorrow?" Naruto asked. "I mean it's not like they won't pass any of us and Sakura is a lock as well."

"I still don't understand why they let so many civilian kids into the academy in the first place," Kiba groaned. "I mean sometimes they work out, but most of them have no idea what they're getting into."

Shikamaru swore as he got up and looked at Kiba. "Didn't your mom go over this with you Kiba? The civilian kids serve as filler for when there aren't enough clan children to fill the teams. Like this year Sakura made it onto one of the real teams because there was only eight of us. Last year five civilian kids made it through."

"And in times of war," Naruto butted in. "We can use as many of them as possible to pa the ranks. Kiba you really need to start thinking more or we're just gonna have to start having Akamaru start translating for you."

The puppy barked happily at the compliment while the human pouted.

Ino looked up at the clock and informed the others they had to get going. Naruto asked her to bring Sakura to the next meeting.

* * *

Kushina eyed her prey as he sat across from her in the Senju compound commons. Tsunade had forbidden her from doing anything harmful, but had smashed Jiraiya into the ground all the same when she found out why Kushina was there.

"So Naruto's transformation technique is an actual transformation and not just an illusion? And Miyu's will work the same way?" He asked while holding an icepack to his head. "So when he pulls off that technique he created, he actually becomes a woman?"

Jiraiya started to giggle until he heard Tsunade's knuckles crack in the background.

"Yes, according to the Kyubi this is a 'benefit' of being born by me while he is sealed inside me." Kushina groused.

"As if your clans health bloodline wasn't good enough," Tsunade snorted. "Your kids, maybe their descendants will carry fox spirit abilities. How did we miss the changes when we examined them."

"This further makes your clan perfect for sealing the fox into Kushina," Jiraiya mused. "Be interesting to see if the affects are cumulative if it's passed onto another female, Namikaze now I guess, and she has children." He sighed deeply. "Too bad I won't be there to find out."

Kushina's eye twitched. "That's your only concern?"

"What other concerns are there?" he asked nonplussed. "Those two can literally be anyone. In a few generations your clan could overtake the Yamanaka as the perfect spying asset in the village."

"You forget the Uzumaki temper dear," Tsunade snorted as Kushina laughed. "They'll never have the patience for it."

"Yes, even Tsunade didn't escape it's influence," Kushina stated. "Aunt Mito was so hoping you would get Uncle Hashirama's temperament. Speaking of Hashirama how is your son? Is there any sign of his namesake's abilities?"

Tsunade smiled. "Actually there is. He can manipulate plants around him if he concentrates. Minato reassigned Tenzo earlier today at Jiraiya's request, to tutor him as much as possible."

"Wasn't he the one..."Kushina started.

"The only survivor of Orochimaru's twisted experiments?" Tsunade growled. "Yeah, he's the one. Still have no idea how he lived through the fight. Granted we haven't heard much of him lately so who knows what's going on with that snake lately."

Jiraiya groaned. "I suppose it's time for me to visit our spies again."

"You know I've always wondered why your spies are so good Jiraiya?" Kushina looked beadily at the old man.

"That my dear will have to remain a secret,"Jiraiya said smugly.

"Oh well, I suppose it's time I had a talk with Kakashi," Kushina said as she got up.

Tsunade chuckled. "I'll let the medics know to expect him."

* * *

Kakashi meanwhile was walking trough the main marketplace with his new wife Yugao. It had taken her several years, but she had finally worn him down with some help from Kushina. The ceremony had only taken place two weeks ago, but they were already back on active duty.

Kakashi stopped and shivered strongly. "It feels like someone is walking on my grave," he muttered.

"Why would you say something like that dear?" Yugao looked at him in concern.

"I don't know. It just got deathly cold all of a sudden. We should be careful for the rest of the day."

Shaking her head at her husband's paranoia she started them moving again.

"It's possibly just Gai looking for another challenge," she chuckled. "I mean we haven't seen him in over two weeks. Ooh maybe he found a woman for himself."

"Oh that would be bad," Kakashi paled. "Gai having children and making more of him. It's bad enough what he's done to that Lee kid."

Yugao chuckled lightly. "Hadn't thought about that. Think the Hokage should make it illegal for Gai to reproduce?"

Kakashi chuckled at his wife's response. "Too late he makes weekly donations to the sperm bank."

Yugao had just opened her mouth when several chains made of chakra yanked Kakashi away. Yugao stopped where she was wondering what he'd done to anger lady Kushina this time, before following after.

Kushina stopped dragging Kakashi after five blocks and started to unload on him. Thankfully for his pride she'd set a barrier seal would make sure the three of them weren't overheard. Kakashi remained prostrate before her for what seemed like hours as she shouted herself hoarse. Then she resorted to slapping him around.

Yugao had arrived in the middle of the tirade and was trying to decide between laughing and trying to placate Kushina enough to let her husband have enough of himself to reproduce.

When Kushina finally paused long enough for someone else to speak Yugao spoke up in confusion. "So you're saying that your children are able to physically transform?"

"Yes," Kushina answered her while glaring daggers at Kakashi.

"And because of Kakashi and Jiraiya's perverse influence, Naruto's technique makes him a real woman?"

"Again, yes," Kushina snapped.

"How is this possible?" Yugao asked as she grabbed her head.

"Through a long and involved story that can't be discussed officially," Kushina sighed. "And no, Yugao, you can't get it from Kakashi either."

Kakashi got the meaning immediately and his eyes widened slightly before shooting a glance at his highly confused wife.

Yugao sighed before looking at Kakashi. "Above my pay grade?"

He simply nodded his head.

"Whatever, Lady Kushina if you're done with him can I take my husband home?"

Kushina shrugged and watched the two leave.


	6. Chapter 6

2-8-13

Chapt. 6

The sound of an alarm clock broke the still morning air, followed shortly after by a loud cheer. Naruto had been awake for the last hour, too excited to fall back to sleep. It was finally the day of the graduation exams.

Naruto bolted out of bed and rushed into the bathroom for a quick shower before getting dressed. He flew down the stairs and with a quick good morning to his mom plopped into his chair and began to devour his breakfast.

"You ready for today honey?" Kushina asked cheerfully from the stove.

"Yep," Naruto smiled confidently. "I mean, I know that clan kids pretty much automatically graduate, unless they screw up majorly. However, I'm still going to try my best."

"Good," Kushina smiled at him. "I want to brag about how well you did, not groan seeing you only barely make it."

"It'll be more interesting to see how much of the test Shikamaru will sleep through," Naruto chuckled.

Kushina smiled evilly. "I don't think he will. Yoshino was pretty adamant about what she'd do to him if he tried that last time I saw her."

Naruto shivered uncontrollably. He'd met Shikamaru's mother on several occasions and was careful to stay on her good side. "Poor, poor Shikamaru. What will he do without his nap?"

Kushina chuckled as she watched her son finish his meal before getting up and kissing her goodbye.

Naruto smiled happily as he walked out the door and headed for the academy. He was looking forward to starting his career, even with the knowledge that he'd spend the first few months doing village chores. He sighed heavily. It was bad enough cleaning his room and stuff, but being forced to do the same as 'training' was annoying. Maybe they could convince Kakashi to move them to better missions faster, but would his father allow it?

Of course then there was the blissful thought of spending extensive amounts of time with Ino and Hinata. Maybe his mother had a point and he was spending too much time around Kakashi and Jiraiya. Still he was a ninja and you mostly live a short life as one, so you might as well enjoy it.

Naruto paused slightly as the wind shifted and he caught two new scents on the morning breeze. A small smile played across his lips as Hinata and Ino caught up to him.

"That was mean Naruto-kun," Ino groused. "You were supposed to have waited for us."

"Heh, not my fault you two 'practice' kissing every morning," he smirked. "I'd gladly help you out with that you know."

Both girls blushed heavily.

"W, well, Naruto-kun," Hinata stammered. "You already help us more than enough with that."

"Besides," Ino butted in. "We do need more practice on girls, well I do at any rate, for later. After all I haven't decided which way I'll go with my clan abilities yet."

"Ah, that's right, with your clans talents, interrogation or espionage are the most obvious choices, aren't they?" Naruto mused. "Still not as funny as when Kiba tried to take seduction classes. Idiot thought that they'd have classes with you girls, he almost died when he was told he'd have to practice with other guys."

"Yes, he was rather annoyed by that," Hinata giggled.

"Dog breath was never very smart, but to do that really made him look like an ass," Ino scoffed.

"Ino-chan," Hinata scolded. "That's not very nice."

Ino eloquently stuck her tongue out at her friend.

The three of them quieted down as the neared the academy gates. They could see Shikamaru and Choji standing outside. Choji was chuckling at Shikamaru who appeared to be moaning.

"Seems Shikamaru's figured out he has to do more than pass the exam," Naruto laughed.

"Oh, I heard about that too," Ino giggled. "His mom threatened him with no naps for a year if he doesn't get good marks on these tests."

"An interesting threat," Naruto thought out loud. "But, I don't see how it's possible."

"Umm," Hinata spoke quietly. "The women of the Nara clan buy stimulants from the Aburame and my clan when they need to keep the men in line."

Naruto and Hinata both stopped and stared at Hinata.

Ino opened her mouth only to be stopped by Hinata. "No, Ino, you can't tell this to anyone or the Nara women will be mad."

Ino shivered unconsciously. "Right, bad idea. Got it."

* * *

Iruka sighed as he got the tests ready for the day. He wished more of the thirty students in his care would become ninja. He understood the need to have less ninja during times of peace, but when the ninja core of the village numbered one fifth of the total hundred thousand citizens, a few more couldn't hurt that much. But, then again, the treaties after the third war kept track of maximum numbers of active ninja, then there was the amount of missions available. Then the fact that the clans of Konoha had first claim on the available spots and it was hard for the average civilian to make it through.

Of course most of the civilians who made it through either died early or never made it past the rank of chunin. He himself was proof of that, granted he loved teaching, but without one of the more elite jonin as your mentor you were more or less doomed to failure without a clan. Unfortunately, the elite jonin either didn't care to take on genin or trained teams with clan only kids, Asuma Sarutobi came to mind.

He put on a smile as the door slid open and the first students entered the classroom. He watched as hi s assistant for the exams, Mizuki, entered and sat in his seat with a scowl. Shaking his head at his assistants anger he started to take attendance as the last students sat down.

Iruka started with a lecture on how important the tests were and that even if you failed you'd still be able to try again the next year. Then he and Mizuki handed out the paper test and the three hour time limit began. At the two hour mark the faster students were finishing up the written portion and were being filtered outside for the practical skills portion of the test. Two more chunin were grading their throwing abilities, taijutsu and various other skills such as making camp and identification of poisonous plants.

By this point it was time for lunch break and the students were asked to be back by fourteen hundred for the final portion of the tests.

* * *

Naruto and his friends were just finishing up lunch on the roof when Sakura decided to ask a question that had been bothering her.

"It's not that I'm not thankful guys, but why are you suddenly including me in everything?" She asked.

The others looked at her completely nonplussed.

Ino recovered quickly and smiled at Sakura. "Well, we decided we needed an even nine people." She shrugged. "You, being friends with Hinata and me, seemed the best choice."

Shikamaru and Shino both quirked an eyebrow and thought, more or less the same thing. 'An even nine?'

Naruto broke into the awkward pause brought on by Ino's statement. "What does it really matter Sakura? We just decided that you'd be a good fit with our group." The others quickly nodded their assent, as Naruto smirked evilly. "Besides Sasuke enjoys being closer to you."

Naruto laughed his head off as Sasuke and Sakura blushed heavily and the rest of the group chuckled at their discomfort.

"I still don't understand how your relationship works," Sakura stated in a valiant attempt to deflect the conversation.

Sasuke snorted. "Isn't it obvious that the three of them are just perverts?"

Naruto, Hinata and Ino had the decency to blush at those words before Naruto started to explain. "While that may be a logical explanation, Sasuke, the real reason was initially to help Ino out. As most of us know Ino's clan specializes in two areas, interrogation and espionage." The clan kids all nodded their heads. "Well if Ino plans to take over as head of her clan..."

"Which I haven't decided yet," the female blond broke in.

"Right. She needs to understand both aspects of her clan's role," Hinata finished.

Sakura looked at her peers questioningly. "I thought the main reason for the clans was their special abilities and bloodlines."

Sasuke snorted while Shikamaru came forward to fill in the blanks.

"While that may be true Sakura, there is another facet to the clans." Sakura looked at the Nara in shock. "The clans, for the most part, take on the jobs the normal ninja corps frown on. The Uchiha for instance, while serving as the ninja police are also some of our most skilled assassins. Choji's clan makes some of our more efficient non-weapon ninja products. Shino's clan is great for espionage and counter espionage. Kiba's clan is rather obvious."

Said dog like boy and partner glared and growled at the Nara, who pointedly ignored them.

"Hinata's clan is great for diplomacy and spying during said diplomatic events. My clan is where most of the village strategists come from," Shikamaru concluded with a smirk.

"What about Naruto and Ino's clans?" Sakura asked rather interested.

"My clan?" Naruto perked up. "My clan made most of the seals found in the village for various things. We're also useful on the front line and various things best left unsaid."

Ino sighed slightly. "My clan keeps most of our doings hidden for various reasons Sakura. We make up the core of the torture and interrogation department, as well as infiltrate various feudal lords and other well to do peoples harems and the like. A lot of civilians frown on that aspect of ninja work. So we keep what we do secret while running the Konoha gardens that draw so much tourism."

Sakura stared at the rest of the group for a moment. "Why isn't this well known and why are you telling me now?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well, off it should be well known, but for the reason most people refuse to see the truth. As for why we're telling you? Well you noticed that there are now nine of us in the group?" Sakura nodded her head. "Including you, were the graduating class this time around."

"B, but, what about the graduation exam?" Sakura asked in shock.

Sasuke smiled gently at her. "Merely a show most of the time. Then clans get the first choice of the genin spots. The exams are to find good candidates from civilian students, unless in your case where the choice was obvious."

"Unless you screw up horribly Forehead," Ino giggled.

"How do you know this?" Sakura asked.

The other teens pointed at Naruto, who laughed nervously.

"For the most part we knew who'd graduate from our class years ago," Naruto replied with a shrug. "I just bribed the info on you out of Kakashi recently."

Ino and Hinata pouted at Naruto, knowing how he got the info.

The conversation was brought to an end as Shino made mention of the time.

* * *

The students filed into the classroom looking forward to the end of the tests. They were handed another stack of papers, each consisting of the same forty questions being asked over and over changed ever so slightly. After that they were called one by one to the front of the classroom to test their proficiency at the academy standard techniques. After completing this last test the students received their hitai-ate and asked to return for team placements in a week.

* * *

Later that evening after taking a couple of stiff drinks each, the examiners returned to grade and place the remainder of the students. On a board in the room were numbers beside which only seven, eight and ten had names written next to them.

"You know, even though this part is tedious, I can't say I don't enjoy it the most," Mizuki said with a smile.

"Yeah the psychological tests are always interesting to go through," Iruka laughed. "While most are boring seeing the answers written by the obviously insane ones are always worth a chuckle."

Iruka and Mizuki took their seats around the table with the remainder of the staff and set to work. It took four hours just to grade the general knowledge tests before they could get to the highlight of the evening, the psych-evaluation tests. They took the clan kids tests first to get them out of the way.

"Oh lord no, I'm not grading both of the Inuzuka's tests," groaned out a bespectacled chunin.

"I'll take them," Iruka volunteered. "It's easy to tell Kiba's from Akamaru's by this point for me."

"Again, why do we allow the ninja hounds to take the exam?" sighed a gray haired chunin.

Mizuki sighed finishing Sasuke's test. "It's in their agreement to join Konoha. Also it let's the alpha know which of the pair is the more level headed. Poor Tsume."

The group laughed at the implications.

Iruka snorted. "From the looks of things so far Akamaru is ahead."

The group of chunin laughed harder.

"It's a good thing Tsume's got Hana to take over then," the bearded chunin snorted. "Kiba would probably try to let Akamaru dictate policy so he could relax more if he became alpha."

"Gotta admit," glasses spoke up again. "I thought the whole clan was nuts talking to their partners until I heard one of the older dogs speak."

"I know," Mizuki groaned. "After I heard Kuromaru speak I went to a Yamanaka for an appointment and got laughed out."

The chunin chuckled again at that, knowing it had been a common occurrence until they started having one of the older dogs start speaking at the academy to stop the confusion. Surprisingly he was one of the favorite teachers at the academy.

There was several minutes of silence before Iruka spoke up again.

"Kiba is lucky that Akamaru's grades count for half of his or he'd be spending most of his time a Yamanaka."

"We're ninja," Mizuki spoke up. "Surely it can't be that bad."

"And I quote," Iruka groaned. "'So long as the client is a hot chick, I see no problem doing extra things for her.' This is why these tests should be held later."

The bespectacled chunin laughed. "I can think of several of our, ahem, established ninja who would say the same thing."

"Shin's got a point Iruka," Mizuki chuckled. "Like say if Kurenai was the client?" He paused to gauge the reaction and snorted at the dreamy looks on more than a few faces. "My point exactly."

"Of course, that's discounting what Asuma might do to you," Shin muttered. "Not dating my ass, why else would you be constantly in each others company?"

The conversation died down again as they started to wrap up the last few papers and place the remaining genin.

* * *

Ino sighed as for the third straight day she was forced to watch her clan's flower shop. It wasn't like she hated working in the shop, it's just she was hoping her father would help her with some of the clan techniques she was learning. However her father had decided that this week was the perfect time for her parents to have a second honeymoon. Last night had been fun when she had invited Sakura and Hinata over, but Sakura's lack of interest in certain kunoichi methods meant that they had to keep everything mostly clean.

Still she had gotten a laugh at how far behind in the chest Sakura was, even though she herself fell behind Hinata. Hot springs were definitely interesting that way.

"Why couldn't dad have let the shop close down for the week," Ino moaned out loud. "I've only had seven customers the last couple of days."

Her rant was stopped by the ringing of the bell on the door. She had just begun the greeting when she noticed it was Naruto and his little sister Miyu.

"Naruto-kun," Ino squealed. "I'm so happy to see you." Ino flew around the counter and threw her arms around Naruto, before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "It's nice to see you as well Miyu-chan."

"If that's the greeting I get after a couple of days, maybe I should give it a week or two and see what happens," Naruto chuckled.

Miyu snorted. "She would have jumped you and had her way with you."

Ino blushed purple while Naruto chuckled at his sister.

"If that's the case maybe I will wait a few more days and come back." He laughed when Ino stepped back and slapped his chest. "Anyway we're here to pick up some flowers mom ordered a couple of weeks ago."

"Man, I was hoping you'd help relieve some of the boredom I'm suffering from being on my own for a whole week," Ino sighed as she checked the order registry. "You two could have at least help me by telling me any new gossip you've heard."

"You've likely heard anything we would know," Miyu sighed.

"Not likely," Ino stated as she walked into the back area. "After all being the kage's kids you'd hear more interesting things."

Naruto ignored his sisters obvious irritation while they waited for Ino to return with their order.

"What do you see in her Naruto?" Miyu whispered. "That and how can she and Hinata be okay with dating you at the same time?"

"We're ninja Miyu," Naruto sighed. "We live for the moment and pray for the future. Along the way things like this may happen." He shrugged. "It's their choice to let things develop this way and, as a man, who am I to say no to a ladies wishes?"

Ino stepped back into the room. "Mm, if that's the case, maybe I'll have to take advantage of that."

"And maybe I'll let you," Naruto smirked. "Though it'll have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight we're having some kind of dinner get together. Though seeing as you're on your own tonight, I could see if you could come with."

"Only if you're sure it would be okay Naruto-kun," Ino smiled. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Don't worry about that Ino-san," Miyu said boredly. "It's only dinner with Jiraiya and Tsunade."

Naruto shrugged. "I'll let you know in a while Ino."

The two young Namikaze left the store with their mothers order and proceeded home.

"Ya' know sis," Naruto sighed. "I really don't get why you're so mean to Ino and Hinata. It's not like they've ever done anything to you."

Miyu grunted at her brother.

"Is it because I find them both attractive?"

Miyu growled at him this time.

Naruto sighed heavily. "You had to realize that sooner or later I'd start dating and spend less time with you. That and I make my start as a genin next week. Miyu, you'll be starting the academy next semester as well with your friends. But, it's not like I won't still hang out with you when I can."

Miyu blinked rapidly her eyes shining.

"I know Naruto," Miyu sighed sadly. "I just don't like being left behind."

Naruto chuckled as he reached a hand out and ruffled Miyu's hair causing her to smile a bit.

"We all have to grow up and leave things behind eventually. Soon it'll be your turn to leave others behind and move forward," Naruto smiled. "Or so dad told me one time."

The two Namikaze chuckled as they continued onward.

* * *

Several hours later saw Naruto walking back to the Yamanaka flower shop dressed in a dark blue kimono. He'd wanted to just wear his everyday clothes, but his mother and sister had overridden his choice.

"Ino-chan," he said happily. "I've come to take you away for awhile."

Ino's head popped up off her arms as she looked blearily around for the owner of the voice. She smirked hungrily as she eyed the dressed up boy.

"Is that so?" She asked playfully. "I hope you've given me time to get ready."

"A couple of hours," Naruto smiled at her. "I'd say we should hurry still though, so get going."

Ino struck a thinking pose. "I dunno, I do have this ever so busy shop to run. I mean whatever should I do."

Naruto chuckled as Ino pulled the key to the shop out and quickly moved to lock the doors. She then lead Naruto through the back of the shop and into her families home.

"So do you want to wait here?" Ino swung her arm around indicating the living room. "Or would you like to help me get ready?" she asked with a nervous blush.

Naruto smiled happily at her. "Your choice, I-no-chan."

Ino breathed in deeply to settle the sudden flutter of nerves. "Would you help me then. It's hard to put a kimono on by yourself."

Naruto nodded once and followed her up to her room. It wasn't the first time he'd been in her room with it's light blue walls. It was however the first time it had happened when they were alone.

"So why is it such a formally dressed dinner Naruto-kun?" Ino asked looking through her closet.

"It wasn't supposed to be," the boy sighed. "But then I asked if you wanted to come and mom insisted we dress up. I mean, I always have to dress up when we go to Hinata's or Sasuke's places. I was hoping for something less dressy."

Ino looked at Naruto sadly and was about to apologize when Naruto waved her off.

"I don't blame you Ino-chan," he said seriously. "I blame mom and sis."

Ino dived back into back into her closet and found the Kimono she was looking for. It was almost purple in color with light pink flower petals on it.

"Oh, I'll just go shower quickly," Ino blushed again.

Naruto smirked at her. "Want some help?"

Ino gulped a little before seeing the playfulness in his eyes. "Mm, maybe next time Naruto-kun," she managed to fire back getting him to blush as well.

Before Naruto could say anything more, Ino bolted from the room and he heard the shower turn on.

Looking around Naruto wondered what he was supposed to do with himself. It was, after all, the first time he'd been in Ino's room alone. It wasn't overly girly, nor did it have the overly expensive things Hinata's room had. He stamped down the urge to look through Ino's dresser so he could mess with Kiba and opted for siting on the end of the bed.

Lucky for Naruto it didn't take Ino an overly long time to finish her shower. He was just wondering how long she'd take to fix her hair and change when he realized she'd only taken a towel with her. He rushed off the bed and to the door when it swung open and he collided with Ino sending them both to the floor.

Ino groaned slightly as the shock of getting knocked down wore off. She registered several things quickly. First was Naruto's weight, that was partially on her. Next, to her embarrassment, was the cool breeze that wafted over her body, meaning her towel had fallen off. The last revelation was the subtle squeezing and relaxing of her left breast and the feeling it sent through her.

Ino moaned lightly as Naruto's hand squeezed again. She quickly reached up and moved his hand before grabbing the towel and wrapping it back around as she got back up.

"I know it was an accident Naruto, but did you have to cop a feel as well?" She chided.

Naruto chuckled softly. "Well, I was trying to leave to save your modesty. But, seeing as the opportunity arose, and being a boy, I went for it." He scratched the back of his head. "Besides, it sounded like you liked it, if only a little bit."

Ino blushed as she remembered the feeling before clearing her throat. "Anyway, I still need to get ready." Naruto turned to walk out. "Don't bother leaving now, it's not like I've got much to hide now. Plus I still need help with my kimono."

Ino sat down at her vanity and started to brush her hair while Naruto nervously walked back to the bed and sat down.

"So did you at least get to celebrate with your parents before they left," Naruto asked to steer things away from the current uncomfortable situation.

Ino smiled "Yup, got together with some of the closer members of the clan and partied the evening before they left. They gave me a new dress and hairpins for graduation."

"So Hinata gets a vacation, you get new stuff and I get this party tonight," Naruto mused. "Glad you're coming by the way, otherwise I'd be on my own with Miyu, Hashi and the old people."

Ino giggled. "Should I tell your mother you think she's old?"

"Only if you and Hinata are okay playing only with each other?" Naruto smirked. "After all she would murder me. Sad but still a heavenly image, I must say."

Ino blushed as she put her hair up in an elaborate braid.

"Oh, by the way, did they get bigger?" Naruto asked slyly.

Ino blushed redder and dropped the hairpin she'd been holding. Naruto moved over and picked it up for her.

"You and Hinata-chan are about the same size now?"

"Yes, we are," Ino replied resolutely as she took back the pin and put it in place. She started going through her make-up. "Thanks for the compliment."

Naruto watched in silence as Ino put on a light amount of make-up before reaching for some perfume.

"Grab the kimono for me please," she smiled at him.

Naruto shrugged before doing as she asked. He walked back over to her and held it open for her. She got up and slipped into the kimono. It was only then that she let her towel drop. As she closed the kimono Naruto grabbed the obi and helped her tighten it.

"I wish these things were easier to get into," she sighed.

"Maybe," Naruto hugged her. "However can't say you don't look good." Ino smiled warmly. "So should we get going we've got an hour still even with all the fooling around we did."

Ino nodded her head and let Naruto lead the way out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapt. 7

Friday finally arrived, and Naruto was hoping the first day on their team would stop Ino and Hinata from glaring and pouting at each other constantly. It had all started out yesterday after Hinata and her family had returned from the hot springs. Somehow, Naruto had his assumptions who, Hinata had found out about his and Ino's time before the dinner a few days ago. Hinata had gone up to Ino and argued about the unfairness of the situation. Ino had truthfully stated the whole thing was a series of accidents.

Naruto had been thankful that the whole thing had taken place inside the clubhouse until Hinata had dragged him into one of the redone rooms and ordered him to do what he'd done with Ino, with her. Naruto had been entirely too embarrassed to go through with it. At the same time Hinata realized what she'd asked and fainted from shock, which Ino found hilarious.

Naruto sighed as he sat between both girls and they latched onto his arms.

'Log willing Kakashi will do something to make them forget,' ran through the boys head.

Iruka entered the room, clipboard in hand, and sat at his desk. He greeted the class and told them how proud he'd been to be their teacher before reading out their team assignments. Most of the sensei were there, with one glaring absentee.

"Dammit," Naruto moaned an hour later. "Where the hell is he?"

Hinata and Ino looked at each other and sighed, silently agreeing to a truce. They moved forward and hugged Naruto.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun," Hinata soothed. "It's no use getting upset over the open pervert."

"Hinata-chan's right Naruto-kun," Ino chipped in. "Besides we can always let your parents know about this."

Naruto chuckled darkly as he thought about the sort of things his mother in particular was going to do to Kakashi.

* * *

Several blocks away a silver haired man reading an orange book froze in his tracks. "Hmm, perhaps I should hurry along," He mused before getting a chill down his spine. "Ah, I sense danger to my manhood. Maybe I did take too long."

* * *

Ino and Hinata sat on the desks in the front row, chatting idly about their "misunderstanding." Naruto, however, was working feverishly around the door with a brush and ink.

"You know, it is mildly annoying being ignored by him so he can prank Kakashi-sensei," Ino whined.

"Yes," Hinata sighed. "However, stopping him when he's like this is dangerous as well. Or don't you remember?"

Ino blanched as she thought back to "that" day. "And I had finally managed to purge that memory from my mind. That day will live on as the most disturbing day of my life."

Hinata shuddered slightly herself. "Anyway, did you finish learning that technique of Naruto-kuns?"

Ino smirked confidently. "Of course I have, though keeping it a secret from my parents was difficult. Gotta say though, I looked hot."

"My cousin Neji walked in on me while I was doing it," Hinata moaned. "I think he might have learned his lesson after he woke up from fainting. He couldn't stop blushing and talking about what he shouldn't have eaten." Hinata sighed. "Thankfully Naruto-kun gave me those anti-byakugan seals for my room."

Ino cringed slightly at the thought of being caught. "I imagine it would be useful in a clan of people who can see through walls. I'm shocked your dad's fine with it though."

"No," Hinata giggled. "He payed Naruto-kun for an entire sheaf of them for the clan. Naruto-kun was quite happy for the extra money as well."

"Yeah," Naruto laughed as he put away his sealing supplies. "That was a decent boost to my savings. So what's this I hear about you two being finished with my technique?"

Both girls smiled at him before clouds of smoke enveloped them. Naruto grinned in anticipation as the smoke started to dissipate. His mouth fell open as he took in the sight before his him. The two girls had transformed into older versions of themselves, and as the technique called for it, both of them were quite nude. Their hair was longer and their bodies were delectably proportioned, though Ino's breasts appeared to be slightly smaller than Hinata's.

"You know, it's good to know the technique works on him," Ino said with a blush. "However it's still embarrassing to preform."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement with her face almost entirely red.

Ino snapped her fingers in front of Naruto's face. "Huh, I think he's in shock. Well not like I can't understand it, seeing as we're both sexy."

Hinata's giggles were cut short as they heard the door slide open and a series of pops go off. They directed their attention to the door only to cringe at the horrors before their eyes.

In the doorway stood what had once been Kakashi Hatake. What stood there now was a man, with long flowing silver hair wearing a lime green tutu with orange leg warmers and ballet slippers. It's face was painted up like a kabuki dancer.

Naruto, having been awoken by the seals activation, was actively taking picture after picture of the poor man.

"Naruto," Kakashi raged. "Was this necessary?"

"Wellll," the boy mused as he took another picture. "I suppose it depends on you. Do you think you'll ever be late again?"

"I'm trying to teach you patience Naruto!" the man-thing shouted.

"While I'm trying to teach you punctuality," the boy fired back. "I have Yugao's permission too, as well as mom's seals."

"Right, right," Kakashi groaned in defeat. "Can you end this now so we can get on with our first meeting?"

"Please, Naruto-kun," both girls begged.

"That has got to be the ugliest thing I have ever seen," Ino said starting to turn green.

Naruto sighed as he pulled a tag out of one of his pouches and flung it at Kakashi before setting it off. The other three occupants of the room breathed a sigh of relief as Kakashi returned to normal.

"Okay then," Kakashi said happily. "I'll meet you on the roof."

* * *

Kakashi appeared on the roof in a swirl of leaves and took a seat on the ledge to wait for his new genin.

"Why does he always need to play pranks on me for the simplest things. If only one of the other anbu had volunteered for this mission. But, then again, sensei did ask me to do this personally, and I can't let him down again. This will be a long couple of years," Kakashi wept. "Well, at least with sensei being so overprotective of Naruto another anbu will be around periodically as well. Still keeping him and his girls in line will be interesting."

Kakashi's grumblings were cut short as the door opened and his three students came out.

"Well, now that we're all here how about we introduce ourselves."

Naruto snorted. "Considering we've all known each other for years?"

"Humor me Naruto," Kakashi sagged.

Naruto groaned and the two girls giggled.

"Fine," Naruto moaned. "My name is Naruto Namikaze. I like ramen, my family and friends. I hate vegetables outside of ramen and creepy wood users."

Hinata giggled. "I'm Hinata Hyuga. I like Naruto-kun, cinnamon rolls and zenzai. I'm irritated at my cousin Neji and don't like crustaceans."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," came Ino's cheerful voice. "I also like Naruto-kun, shopping and creme caramel. I hate not knowing things and at the moment Shikamaru."

"Well then tomorrow morning we'll meet for our first training session and, depending on how things go, a mission," So saying Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey, wait we didn't learn anything from him," Ino shouted in shock. "How is that fair? We don't know anything more about him than we already did."

Naruto and Hinata shared a smile behind Ino's back and tried not to laugh at their friend.

* * *

Several weeks later found team seven training. Naruto and Hinata were sitting on a tree branch watching their target.

"You know, I can't be sure, but, I think she's enjoying herself," Naruto whispered.

Hinata giggled softly. "I'd say so Naruto-kun, just look at how she's quivering."

Down on the field in front of them, Ino was tied spread between two posts with her mouth gagged. She also appeared to be trying to rub her thighs together.

"Any idea where sensei is Hinata-chan?"

Hinata was looking around with her byakugan activated. "No, I don't see him anywhere nearby."

"Of course that doesn't mean he isn't using some sort of anti-byakugan seal or a really good illusion. Plus we can't let Ino just stew down there forever," Naruto mused.

"Oh, I don't think she'd mind too much Naruto-kun," Hinata mumbled. "I think I'd like to take a turn like that myself."

Naruto paused in his rummaging for a seal. "Did you say something Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed slightly while shaking her head.

"Oh, well anyway," Naruto stated as he pulled out a tag. "You stay here and keep watch." He placed the seal on his chest and activated it and seemed to disappear. "I'll retrieve Ino-chan."

Hinata nodded and reactivated her byakugan and watched as Naruto moved through the trees to a point behind Ino.

Naruto looked around wondering if Kakashi was hiding somewhere nearby. Realizing that time was running out on his seal he decided to make his move. Dropping silently to the ground Naruto paused a moment before moving forward at a crouch. It didn't take long to cross the short gap to where Ino was bound. Checking around for any traps before moving right behind her he smiled slightly as he slowly moved a finger from the top of her skirt up her spine to the bottom of her shirt. He stopped as Ino tensed for a moment with a grunt before she sagged in her bonds. Shrugging at her response Naruto whipped out his sword and cut her bonds. Catching her as she fell, he bolted for where Hinata was. On the way he noticed an odd tangy scent coming from Ino.

'Well, I guess Ino-chan really did enjoy herself,' Hinata thought to herself as Naruto rematerialized halfway back to where she was.

She stopped as she noticed movement off to her side and signaled Naruto who stopped where he was and shifted Ino so she was over one shoulder.

Naruto reached into his left hip pocket and pulled out a trio of tags and sent them in the direction Hinata pointed and set them off. Where they landed popped out three kunai launchers which sprayed a quick volley in the contacts location while he sprinted off again.

Naruto kept glancing toward Hinata's position to get an idea on where Kakashi was. Noticing her signal again, he pulled two tags from inside his coat and launched them to his front and side. He'd rigged these with a proximity charge and dashed onward. He'd barely made it ten feet from them when he heard them detonate and something get caught in the ninja wire net.

Reaching the edge of the clearing Naruto leaped for the trees when he was grabbed from behind.

* * *

Kakashi smiled down at his genin, including a severely blushing Ino. "I must say that was a job well done guys."

"But, we didn't succeed," Naruto pouted, as Hinata nodded her head.

"That wasn't the point of the exerciser you two," Kakashi chided. "It was to see how well your teamwork is coming along. After all it would take several more of you to actually succeed. Still it was a good try." The genin cheered up slightly. "Okay, we'll call it a day and meet up again tomorrow morning and take a mission and spend the rest of the week training."

"Not more village chores," Naruto and Ino moaned in concert. "Can't we get better missions already?"

"Now, now," Kakashi tried to soothe the genin. "Those chores, I mean missions, are a great boon to the needy of the village and keeps the genin in some form of pay."

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto groused. "We'll do another chore tomorrow then."

Kakashi sighed as he disappeared.

"So you two wanna do something?" Naruto asked the two girls.

Ino blushed and Hinata shook her head.

"No, the two of us are going to the baths to wash off all this sweat," Hinata smiled at Ino.

"Well, have fun then you two. Guess I'll just go home and train with Miyu."

* * *

Kakashi reappeared in front of the Hokage Tower and went inside. He paused at the secretary's desk so she could okay his way in.

"Just a second Kakashi," Minato said as he finished up the papers he was reading before stamping it denied. "So what's up?"

Kakashi sank into a chair and took a deep breath. "They want a real mission, sensei. They're tired of doing 'village chores,' as Naruto and Ino call them."

"Kushina's influence right there," Minato chuckled as he pulled out a folder. "Let's see your team has done three D-ranked missions in the past few weeks. Some interesting training schemes as well. You're doing far better than the other two teams there. Asuma isn't really that motivated and Kurenai is spending more time on teamwork than necessary. We do need something to motivate them, I guess this could work. I think a low rank C escort mission could work out for you."

"Are you serious sensei?"

Minato sighed heavily. "Naruto, has his mother's personality, more so than mine. It would never work to ignore him when his ind is set. Add that onto Inoichi's daughter's personality and might as well let them try it."

"Really sensei," Kakashi's eyes lit up with stars at his boss. "So I won't have to oversee village chores any longer."

Minato coughed to hide a smile.

"Er, I mean... that is..."

"Forget it Kakashi all jonin sensei feel that way."

Both men laughed heartily at old memories of a previous team seven.

"Well, let's see what we've got for escort requests."

"You're really just an old softie, aren't you sensei?"

* * *

Hinata and Ino were walking through the village toward Ino's house before heading toward Hinata's and finally the bath house.

"So Ino-chan," Hinata asked with a sly smile. "How was it?"

Ino went beet red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Hinata-chan."

"Well, it just seemed you enjoyed being tied up a little too much. Then when Naruto-kun touched you..."

"Not another word Hinata," Ino moaned.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Ino-chan. After all it looked like it felt good. Makes me kind of jealous," Hinata whispered. "You were the first to get Naruto-kun to give you a..."

"Not so loud," Ino whispered clapping a hand over Hinata's mouth. "This isn't something the whole village needs to know."

They walked into Ino's house and greeted her mother and made their way up to Ino's room.

"That was so embarrassing," Ino sighed. "And then having to walk through the village without any panties because mine were so wet."

"It was to be expected after what happened," Hinata giggled as Ino changed into a fresh pair of panties. "Ready to hit the baths now?"

"Definitely," Ino cheered. "Let's see if Sakura's free as well."

* * *

Naruto walked through town quietly contemplating what had occurred during the last training session. He'd been joking about Ino enjoying herself, but Hinata had seemed to be serious about it. Naruto took a deep breath and remembered how Ino had reacted after he'd touched her to make sure it was her and not a clone.

'Yeah, the smell started after she collapsed into her bonds and started breathing heavier,' Naruto thought to himself. 'Wonder what happened?'

He walked a few more blocks without coming to a conclusion as to what happened. 'I doubt Ino will want me to ask others about this, so I'll ask those two about it next time I see them."

He turned down the road to his house and saw Miyu sitting on the wall by the gate.

"Oi, Miyu, you wanna train a bit?" He shouted at her.

Miyu looked up at him and smiled brightly. As Naruto drew nearer she jumped down at him.

"I was hoping you could assist me with of the seals mom wanted me to go through," she said happily. "How did your training go today?"

"It was pretty fun," he chuckled. "First, we did some chakra exercisers and callisthenics. Then we sparred for a while. Finally we finished up the day with tactical training."

"Sounds like it was a lotta fun. Wish I could do that already," Miyu moaned. "But nooo, I still have to go through the academy."

"Now, now, I really don't want you to grow up too fast," Naruto smiled at his sister. "Still it's not like you have that long to wait for your graduation."

She nodded as they turned to go into the manor.

3-9-13


	8. Chapter 8

Chapt. 8

Ino woke up sweating on the floor between Hinata and Sakura. She panicked at first before remembering they'd had a sleep over that night. She looked blearily around for her clock to check the time wondering why it was so bright out. Finally locating it under the shopping bags from last night, she gasped at the time.

"Hinata," she shouted at the girl to her left. "Get up, we've got twenty minutes before we have to meet Naruto-kun and sensei."

The blue haired girl sat bolt upright looking around in a panic.

"Why didn't the alarm go off," Hinata moaned reaching for her share of the shopping bags.

Hinata and Ino had decided to buy new outfits for work the night before. They looked marginally similar with a tight shirt that showed off their bellies and laced up the front, and short skirts that went to just above mid-thigh and fishnet leggings. Hinata's were dark purple and had long loose sleeves that hid her hands. Ino had chosen to go with a dark green with sleeves that came just off the shoulder.

Sakura, awoken by the noise, groaned as she realized she was already late for her team meeting and haphazardly threw on her clothes before rushing out the door.

The remaining two girls finished up by just pulling their hair into ponytails before following the pinkette out the door.

"How did the alarm clock end up buried under the bags anyway?" Hinata asked with a yawn.

"I set it last night before we went shopping and unfortunately we just happened to drop our bags there," Ino moaned. "Hopefully we won't have to chase the stupid cat again."

Hinata nodded as they turned the corner to the bridge where their team normally met. They could see Naruto sitting on one of the handrails, but no sign of Kakashi. Deciding to save some dignity they slowed down to a walk.

Naruto looked up at the sound of their approach and smiled for a second before his mind registered the girls new outfits and his mouth dropped open.

"See something you like Naruto-kun?" Ino purred cheekily.

Naruto nodded dumbly at the two girls as he drank them in. Ino and Hinata giggled at the poor boys reaction, who was snapped out of his daze as Kakashi appeared on the scene. Their teacher did a double take at the two girls, before sighing at the realization of what they were doing.

"Well, shall we go?" Kakashi said as he turned to walk away. The three genin dutifully followed after.

"So, what's with the new clothes?" Naruto asked trying not to stare too openly at the girls.

"Well, after the hot-spring yesterday, we decided to go shopping to cool off," Hinata replied. "After the sixth store we decided to go into one of the kunoichi stores. We saw these outfits and thought they were cute and bought them. Do we look alright, Naruto-kun?"

Ino and Hinata looked expectantly at the boy while Kakashi tried not to laugh.

"Er, yeah," Naruto stuttered. "You both look hot."

Ino and Hinata smile brightly at Naruto and each gabbed an arm as they followed after Kakashi.

Kakashi shook his head glad he already knew what was going to happen today. That and he'd been able to properly say goodbye to Yugao last night, and again that morning.

"Sensei, please tell me we're not chasing that cat again," Ino shuddered.

The silver haired man chuckled at his students horror at just the thought of the cat. "I can guarantee we won't be going after Tora today."

The group moved quickly through the village towards the Hokage Tower passing civilians and off duty ninja on their daily errands. They walked past the normal entrance to the mission hall, much to the surprise of the genin. They made their way over to the main entry of the tower and through the doors.

"Sensei," Ino asked quite curious. "Why are we heading toward Naruto's dad's office?"

"Huh?" Kakashi looked up from his book. "Oh, the Hokage asked to see us for our mission today."

"He did?" Naruto looked at the older man. "He didn't say anything to me this morning."

"Wonder what that means?" Ino mused.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked sweetly. "What, did, you, do?"

Naruto and Ino shivered at the blue haired girls tone, knowing it as a threat.

"M, m, me, Hinata-chan," Naruto started to sweat. "Don't I usually have you two along if I'm going to do something? So obviously, what could I have done?"

Hinata's smile became much more cheerful and Ino and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as they walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office. The secretary smiled and waved them in. Inside they found Minato talking to an older man who smelled rather like a distillery.

Minato looked up at team seven's entrance and smiled. "Here we go, Tazuna. Kakashi's team will be taking on your mission and escorting you home."

The old man unstably got out of the chair he had been occupying, took a swig from his sake bottle and glared blearily at them trough his glasses. "I guess they'll do," he grunted. "Look a little green though, if you ask me."

Minato chuckled as the three genin glared daggers at the other man.

Kakashi smiled. "Ah, don't worry sir, as their sensei, I guarantee things will be fine. Anyway we'll meet at the main gate in an hour so hurry and pack what you need."

"Yes, sensei," the three genin replied before leaving.

Tazuna followed suit, leaving for the hotel he'd been staying at leaving Kakashi alone with Minato.

"Well, at least it'll be an interesting mission Kakashi." Minato laughed.

"I'd forgotten how some people expect the world for a C-rank mission," Kakashi moaned. "Seriously, it's like he thought he'd get a jonin squad."

Minato's laughter increased. "I wouldn't worry Kakashi. He's just returning home to finish a bridge in Wave."

"Seems slightly nervous about something though didn't he," Kakashi thought out loud.

"If it makes you feel better, Kushina convinced me to have an anbu follow you, with a camera, for Naruto's safety." Minato sighed.

"A camera?" Kakashi asked dazed.

"She wants pictures of Naruto's first 'big' mission," Minato snorted. "The anbu has been ordered not to interfere unless absolutely necessary though, so it'll still run like a normal mission."

"Well, that does put some of my worry to rest," Kakashi sighed. "Do we have any intel on what's going on in wave at the moment?"

"Nothing recent," Minato started flipping through the pile of relevant files on his desk. "The last thing we had was that Gato Shipping had started taking over most of the shipping business in Wave."

"And we're protecting the guy building a way around his monopoly?" Kakashi asked shrewdly.

Minato looked up at Kakashi and blinked a couple of times. "You know sitting behind this desk for too long slows the ability to process information," Minato sighed. "I'll have another team on standby near the border, just in case."

"What if we have to eliminate Gato?"

Minato got up and crossed to what looked like a blank wall. He pressed his hand about halfway up and slowly a door appeared. When the door finally opened a room full of filing cabinets was revealed.

"Let's see where was that file anyway?" Minato pondered.

"In the G section maybe," Kakashi's voice floated in through the door.

"The G section huh," Minato snorted. "I'd have never thought of that."

Kakashi chuckled as he heard several drawers open and close.

"Ah, here we go," Minato declared triumphantly. "Oh, well he seems decent enough on the surface, but our records show he's heavily involved in human trafficking and the underworld."

"So we can assassinate him, if needed?" Kakashi asked hoping for an easy solution.

Minato sighed as he exited the file room and the door disappeared behind him. "Sadly, no, we can't just kill him without reason. However, if he attacks you, do what you must."

Kakashi looked at his watch. "Well, I'd better get going. It's almost time to meet the kids."

Minato laughed as Kakashi left, before starting tho write out another mission.

* * *

"He's thirty minutes late," Ino ranted standing next to Naruto.

Hinata sighed at the other girl. "The client is also missing, if you hadn't noticed Ino-chan. It probably means he's trying to find him."

Naruto, who had been watching the main road, snorted as Kakashi came into view with a lumpy package over one shoulder. "I think they're here now," he muttered.

Both girls looked up and giggled at the spectacle before them.

"Sorry we're late, but I had to find the bar our client was in," Kakashi said cheerfully. He looked them over and noticed their packs on the ground next to them. Shrugging he motioned for them to follow.

The three grumbling genin shouldered their packs and followed Kakashi, and their charge out the gate.

Several hours later the plodding pace of civilian travel, combined with the heat of the day, had taken some of the luster of the mission for Naruto. The girls, who had been asking Tazuna about his home, had dropped back to walk with him as the alcohol in the old man was starting to wear off and a hangover was taking shape.

"Seriously it's entirely to warm since it hasn't rained in a week," Naruto moaned. "Friggin' droughts, wish it was the rainy season."

It was at that moment Hinata clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth to stifle his rant. "Naruto-kun, if you don't mind it's too hot, and your moaning about it isn't doing the rest of us any favors."

Ino, who was looking ahead trying to ignore the others argument, noticed something odd. A puddle on the side of the dusty road, with nothing resembling a rain cloud in the sky. She hurriedly smacked the other two on the back of their heads and pointed out the anomaly.

Hinata activated her eyes to have a better look and sighed. "It's what it seems Ino-chan, a poorly done ambush."

Naruto chuckled evilly as he went through his pockets before pulling out what appeared to be a small ball. On closer inspection it was several dozen paper bombs. Taking careful aim he lobbed it at the pond, which of course stopped the rest of the group in their tracks.

"Naruto..." Kakashi started.

"It shouldn't kill them sensei," Naruto stated cheerfully as the ball hit the surface of the water and detonated. Two unmoving forms could be seen lying on the ground as the smoke cleared.

Kakashi ran forward first to check of the two men, before tying them up. "Well, they are alive, and appear to be Kiri shinobi."

The rest of the group caught up as Kakashi brought one of the rogues around.

"Seriously Naruto, did your have to use that thing," Kakashi eyed his pupil.

"What? It was designed more for shock than damage," the boy defended his choice.

Kakashi sighed before turning back to the prisoners. "So, why are you hiding out on a road in the Land of Fire?"

The rogue with the slashed Kiri headband kept quiet as Kakashi glared. Kakashi getting tired of the stare down pulled up his own headband and uncovered his sharingan. The others watched for several minutes until the Mist shinobi shuddered.

"We were hired by Gato to take out the bridge builder," the rogue gasped. "We weren't informed that he'd have guards."

"Were you the only shinobi hired to kill Tazuna?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"N, no," the man seemed to be trying to lie. "Zabuza was with us."

"Zabuza Momochi?" Kakashi asked in shock. "Just him? Granted that's bad, but I should be fine. No one else?"

"N, no, nobody else."

Kakashi nodded his head before knocking the man back out and summoning two ninja hounds, a pug and a large bulldog.

"Pakkun, Bull," Naruto greeted cheerfully. "How ya doin?"

"Hey Naruto," Pakkun the pug greeted.

"Pakkun, Bull, I need you two to take these to back to the village," Kakashi stated as he finished writing on a scroll and tossing it to the pug.

Naruto helped Kakashi secure the two prisoners onto Bull's back and watched the two dogs run off in the direction of the village.

"So who's this Zabuza guy sensei?" Ino asked.

"Hmm," Kakashi broke from his thoughts. "Oh, he's one of the rogue members of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Now that I think of it a decent portion of the bingo books are from the Mist village."

Kakashi hoped the last part would distract his students a bit so that he could think some things through. If they continued on he'd have to deal with a jonin with assassination abilities, while protecting his students. If they turned back, he'd have to endure them whinging for weeks on end.

'However they do need to learn that this happens on missions from time to time,' Kakashi thought to himself. 'Plus there's that follow-up team and the anbu agent trailing us.'

"Naruto, do you have any tags that seal water?" Kakashi asked the blonde boy.

"Uh, give me a sec," Naruto stated as he started to go through his pockets. He took out sheaf after sheaf of seals looking for the ones that were requested. "Ah here we go," he crowed triumphantly waving several tags around.

"Good we'll each take a few of these and continue on," Kakashi said as he plucked a few out. "These will help us out if Zabuza appears, he is noted as a water specialist, as well as a swordsman. Hinata we'll need you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Naruto, Ino keep your guards up as well."

"So, we're continuing onwards sensei?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Well," Kakashi mused with a glare at their client. "Every so often you'll get a mission in which the client misrepresents the threat level."

"You mean he lies about what we might face," Ino growled at the now bowing Tazuna.

"Well, yes," Kakashi sighed. "In these instances the commander chooses whether to continue on or return to the village. Seeing who we have on our team and the skills I know we have, I think we have a good shot at completing the mission still."

* * *

Several hours later found team seven and their client set up in an inn for the night. Kakashi received a message back from Minato just a short time after their arrival informing him that another individual may be with Zabuza.

'Man, this mission is getting to be such a headache,' Kakashi moaned to himself. "Who is it?"

An anbu with a crow mask stepped out in front of Kakashi. "The Hokage asked me to check in with you, sir."

"Eh Itachi? Kushina assigned you to take the photos?" Kakashi almost laughed.

"Yes, aunt Kushina asked me to do so," Itachi groused. "The Hokage however was worried about this mission. Especially after those chunin rogues you ran into. The money from their bounty will be added to your teams mission pay as usual. As to Zabuza and Gato, he states that you shouldn't mess around with the situation. So none of your usual looking for new jutsu while fighting."

Kakashi chuckled weakly. "Come on now, I'm not that bad."

Itachi just appeared to stare back at the man.

"Fine, I won't mess around during the fight," Kakashi groaned. "So anything else?"

"Yes," the Hokage has given permission for Gato's assassination," Itachi said. "I'm to carry it out quickly after you are all settled in."

"It was bound to happen after the initial confrontation," Kakashi shrugged. "Still rather quick on the trigger this time for sensei."

Itachi shrugged before disappearing.

"Man that kid is still as anti-social as ever," Kakashi chuckled before heading in to bed.

4-7-13


	9. Chapter 9

Chapt. 9

A couple days later found team seven and their charge on a pier in a port town waiting for their ride to Wave to show up. It had been a long couple of days spent walking with short breaks. Tazuna had sobered up completely the second day out and had been able to answer some questions. He'd also apologized profusely for lying about the mission details and thanked them for not canceling the contract.

"When the hell is the boat supposed to get here," Naruto grumbled from where he was sitting between Ino and Hinata. "This is freakin' boring"

"Uh-oh, Naruto-kun isn't enjoying himself," Ino giggled.

"Maybe we should find a way to make things more entertaining," Hinata blushed. "I'm sure sensei wouldn't mind if we went somewhere more private for a while."

Naruto's mind went into overdrive as he started to imagine the things they alluded to. Visions of soft skin and other rather intimate things raced through his mind. They all came to a halt though as he heard a boat motor coming closer.

Both girls leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before a giggling Ino spoke up. "Guess we'll leave that for another time."

"Poor Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled as the three genin got up.

The group walked up to the boat that had just landed and the driver greeted Tazuna quietly while they all clamored aboard.

On top of a nearby building a figure with long brown hair disappeared in a cloud of smoke as they started on their way.

* * *

"You know it would be nice if the bastard would attack already," Naruto growled as they walked along the roadway leading inland toward Tazuna's house.

"Because he's an assassination expert," Ino laughed sarcastically. "I really see that happening."

"Maybe my presence scared him off," Kakashi smiled.

The other four stared at him for a bit before shaking their heads.

"Anyway," Naruto sighed. "Is he still out their Hinata-chan?"

"Y, yes," Hinata stammered. "He's just sitting their watching us. It's almost like he's waiting for something. Oh wait, he's getting up now and reaching for, oh. Everyone duck."

As the group dove out of the way a massive sword flew through the air just over them. They looked up to find a shirtless man with bandages wrapped around the bottom of his head.

"Holy crap, he's an exhibitionist!" Ino shouted causing everyone else to look at her. "Oh, wait. Never mind he's wearing pants. That still makes you a bigger pervert sensei."

Kakashi looked at Ino like she was crazy before turning to their confused enemy.

"Right, so anyway, Zabuza," the cyclops sighed. "Is their anyway we can settle this peacefully?"

"You could hand over the bridge builder Kakashi Hatake," Zabuza grunted. "After all it wouldn't do for word of me giving up a contract to get around."

"A rogue ninja caring about his reputation?" Naruto questioned. "Why should that concern you at this point?"

Zabuza turned to glare at the blond. "My reputation is all I have at this point kid. "A Hyuga and two Yamanaka on your team Kakashi? Isn't that an odd group?"

Naruto and Ino looked at each other before laughing at the assassin who seemed to be getting rather annoyed.

"What's so funny brats?" Zabuza growled flaring some killing intent to quiet the two blonds down.

Kakashi coughed to gain Zabuza's attention. "No, you'd be wrong I only have one Yamanaka on my team." Zabuza raised an eyebrow. "The boy is a Namikaze." Naruto gave a cheery wave to Zabuza.

Zabuza seemed to pale a bit at those words. Granted, he had killed plenty of shinobi of all ranks in his time. There was even a few times he had gone out of his way just to kill one or two. Hell, he'd even participated in a coup against his own Kage.

However even Zabuza was wary of attacking the child of the Yellow Flash. He'd been spying on that area in the last great war when Minato had accomplished the feat that made him infamous. It was an impressive thing watching one man butcher a couple of hundred in an instant. Watching that kind of event left a sense of dread in another man.

"He can't be related to the Yellow Flash, can he?" Zabuza prayed he wasn't. After all, It would be a really bad idea to pick a fight with a second Kage.

Naruto though perked up. "Oh you know my dad?"

"Shit," Zabuza cursed quietly. "I don't suppose we could settle this with a duel? Just between the two of us could we Kakashi?"

Kakashi was rather surprised by this offer. The genin watched the two men wondering what would happen next.

"An interesting proposal, Zabuza," Kakashi said lazily. "Any reason in particular for the offer?"

Zabuza shrugged noncommittally.

Kakashi shook his arms a little before lifting up his headband and revealing his sharingan. He pulled out a kunai and got ready.

"I suppose that wouldn't be a bad idea," Kakashi smiled.

Zabuza seemed to sigh in relief as he reached down to grab the handle of his sword.

The two men, by some unspoken agreement, charged simultaneously toward each other. Zabuza swung his sword diagonally trying to slice Kakashi in half, only to watch as Kakashi slid right under his sword. Changing the angle of his slice enough to put it in the dirt, he used the momentum to launch himself up and over Kakashi's slide.

Kakashi quickly moved into a roll to the side to avoid the slice that slammed into the ground where he had just been. Getting to his feet he jumped back and flew through some hand signs before spitting out a giant fireball.

Zabuza in turn summoned a wall of water to block the flames. After fizzling out the fireball he used the remaining water to shoot a high pressure stream of water into Kakashi, only to watch as a log fell to the ground.

Grunting Zabuza looked quickly around for Kakashi before rolling out of the way of a barrage of shuriken that whizzed through the air where he'd been standing.

Pausing for a breath both men glared at each other.

"Glad to see you live up to your reputation Kakashi," Zabuza smirked. "I had always wondered if yours was truly earned, or if it was only for being the Flashes student."

"Always nice to be appreciated," Kakashi replied sarcastically. "I think being on the run has been bad for you though. You seem to be having a harder time of this than I am."

Kakashi seemed to freeze as a voice behind him spoke. "Oh really?" Seconds before a massive sword sliced him cleanly in two.

The Zabuza that had been talking to Kakashi melted into a puddle as the one behind Kakashi started to laugh. His laughter was cut short though as something sharp poked the back of his neck.

"Yeah, really," Kakashi said rearing back his other hand preparing for the final blow.

Surprise registered everywhere as two senbon tore into Zabuza's neck and he collapsed to the ground unmoving.

"My thanks for weakening him," a feminine voice broke in as a masked and heavily robed ninja appeared.

Kakashi getting over his shock pulled his headband back over his left eye. "Ah, yeah. No problem."

"I have been chasing this one for weeks," the Kiri ninja bent down to check the corpse over.

"So you're a Kiri hunter nin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," came the girlish voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to dispose of this." So saying the hunter reached down and picked up the corpse and sword before vanishing from sight.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "Well, that's different. Normally hunters dispose of the dead on the spot."

"Wouldn't the hunter have wanted to do this in private so that we couldn't watch," Hinata said rather green at the thought of the disposal.

"No, hunters have to get rid of the kill on the spot, as quickly as possible to avoid secrets leaking out," Kakashi explained. "Besides we were leaving anyway."

"Couldn't Kiri have different policies sensei?" Ino asked.

"No," Naruto answered to the girls surprise. "The five Kage set down the rules governing the anbu departments of the villages. There are of course minor differences in dress and certain policies. However most of them are standard."

"How do you know this Naruto-kun?" Ino asked while Hinata looked on.

"Hun?" Naruto grunted. "Oh, I thought about joining the anbu instead of the ninja corps when I was younger." The girls opened their mouths to ask more questions. "Kakashi talked me out of it," Naruto answered the almost asked questions.

"Well we should still keep an eye out for the remainder of our stay here," Kakashi said as he moved over to their passed out client. "Hm, he fainted." Kakashi sighed as he picked Tazuna up shook him awake.

"Hn, what?" Tazuna grunted as he awoke. "Where's the other guy?"

"Oh, Zabuza's been defeated," Kakashi replied. "Now, shall we carry on to your home?"

"Oh, uh sure. Follow me."

* * *

Several miles away the Kiri hunter placed the body of Zabuza on the ground. She reached into her robes and pulled out her bundle of tools.

"Well, I suppose first I should remove the bandages around the mouth so the blood can drain out," she muttered.

Reaching down, she picked up a pair of clippers before reaching for the bandages. Just after she made the first cut a hand reached up to stop her.

"Oh, you're already awake," she said amusedly as he reached up and yanked the senbon out of his neck. "I really wish you wouldn't do that, sir," she sighed. "You're going to paralyze yourself one of these times."

"Shut up and take that damn mask off," Zabuza growled. "You know the fucking thing creeps me out."

The girl giggled as she complied and removed the mask to reveal an attractive teen with alabaster skin smiling at him.

"So, Haku, what do you think?"

"I don't know, sir," Haku looked thoughtful. "We did only see Kakashi Hatake fight. The genin are a Hyuga, Yamanaka and apparently the son of the fourth Hokage. It would be bad to kill him," she blushed slightly. "We don't need a second village after us."

"Especially not one weakened by civil war," Zabuza snorted. "What to do, what to do," the injured man pondered.

"Nothing for the next week after what you've just gone through," Haku smiled at the man. "Well, we should at least get back to the hideout."

Zabuza grunted and let Haku carry him off.

* * *

Several hours later, on the outskirts of a small town, team seven sat down for dinner with Tazuna's family. The old drunk, his daughter Tsunami, and grandson Inari. Tsunami was a kind woman in her late twenties. Inari looked like a younger version of his grandfather.

Inari was glaring at their ninja guests, hoping they would give up and leave soon. He couldn't understand why anyone would try to stand up to someone as powerful as Gato.

"I still don't see what this group of idiots and bimbos will do for you grandpa. The old guy looks decent, but he's old. The boy and girls are only slightly older than me, but the girls look like a couple of hookers."

The two girls started reaching for their kunai before Naruto put a hand on each of their shoulders and shook his head when they looked at him.

"You know kid it's rather disrespectful to insult the ones here to keep you family alive," Naruto stated blandly. "I mean this is already being done at a discount, do you really want us to just pack up and go home?"

Inari started to open his mouth to say that's exactly what he wanted when Naruto waved him off.

"Kid you mistake Gato's money with actual power. Gato has money, which allows him to hire goons and ruffians. Bandits if you will. To a civilian like you it seems like power, but to a ninja, he's just one kunai short of dying," Naruto's voice grew a hard edge. "You have no idea what the world is really like kid."

Naruto pushed his food away and stood up. "I'll take a look around sensei."

The rest of the diners, with the exception of Kakashi, stared at the door where Naruto had just left. The two kunoichi started to get up, but stopped at a signal from Kakashi.

"I'm sorry about Naruto, he's quite blunt about things sometimes," Kakashi said with a tired voice. "Still kid he does speak the truth. We'll protect your family while we're here and make sure nothing happens." Kakashi smiled at Inari.

"Tch, stupid," Inari grunted before getting up and stomping up to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry about him," Tsunami said sadly. "He had to watch as Gato had the man he called father murdered in front of the entire village."

Hinata and Ino stared at the woman in horror at the thought.

"Hmm, that would do it," Kakashi said thoughtfully.

Tazuna broke up the conversation by standing up and saying he needed to be up early for work. Kakashi agreed to sleep on the couch so the girls could have the spare bedroom. Kakashi did get a chuckle watching the girls take Naruto's things up with them.

Half an hour later, Kakashi watched as Naruto entered the house and look around for his things. Smiling Kakashi informed him the girls had his stuff and to have fun. Naruto walked upstairs, found the room and opened the door. Somehow he wasn't surprised to find his sleeping spot between the two girls. To tired to care, he crawled under his blanket and fell asleep.

The two girls, who had been waiting quietly for Naruto to return, waited patiently for his breathing to even out and deepen, before cuddling up to him and sighing into sleep themselves.

* * *

Kakashi was the first one to awaken the next morning. Stretching to get the kinks out of his back, he made his way to the door. Moving past the barrier Naruto had constructed the previous night he jumped to the closest tree and headed into the forest.

He stopped on a large tree near the edge of a clearing and sat down to wait. It didn't take long for Itachi to arrive and join him.

"I'm assuming you've got some information for me?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"Zabuza is still alive," Itachi's bland voice answered. "He seems wary of making any moves with Naruto around seeing as he's the Hokage's son."

"And why didn't you finish him off?" Kakashi asked in irritation.

Itachi shuffled nervously. "I have further orders for your team. The Hokage, after receiving Ibiki's report, wants Zabuza and his assistant brought in for questioning."

"And what are you going to be doing while we're attempting that?"

"I will take out Gato for you," Itachi said.

Kakashi looked up at the brightening sky and moaned. He was thinking about all these changes in orders and how difficult it might be to capture Zabuza and his unknown assistant.

"Did he at least give you an idea what's going on?" Kakashi asked putting his head in his hands.

Itachi shuffled again. "Unfortunately no. However the Hokage must have some reason."

Kakashi nodded and both men headed off in separate directions.

* * *

The sun was just starting to creep in the window when Naruto finally awoke. It was a slow realization, first came the scent of flowers. After that came the heaviness on both sides of his body. That of course caused him to open both his eyes and look around.

His head moved up slightly and he saw a head of bluish hair cuddled into the left side of his body and a mop of bond hair on his right. His slight movement caused both girls to cling tighter to him.

Hinata's sleepy voice mumbled. "Mmm, no Naruto-kun."

"That feels good Naruto-kun," Ino purred.

'What the heck are they dreaming about,' ran through the boy's head as he slowly settled back down. 'How do I extricate myself from this predicament, cause I really have to pee.'

All other thoughts exited Naruto's head as the door to the room opened and Kakashi popped his head in. The jonin froze in position and his visible eye widened at the scene before him. Naruto slowly shook his head hoping his teacher would just walk back out. Kakashi, however, pulled out a camera and quickly snapped a couple of pictures.

Putting his camera away and clearing his throat loudly, Kakashi told them to get downstairs.

Both girls whined a little bit before getting out of bed and rolling up their futons. Naruto told them to go on ahead and that he'd be down in a bit. The girls left giggling to themselves.

"So here's what we're going to do today," Kakashi stated when Naruto finally joined them. "As far as I can tell after the death trance that Zabuza was put in, we should have at least a week until he is able to move again. For now I'll watch over Tazuna and the bridge and I want you three to continue training in tree walking and sparing."

The three genin nodded their heads as Tsunami laid out the morning meal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapt. 10

Haku sighed deeply as she looked through the healing herbs left in her stock. She would need to gather some more if she was to speed up Zabuza's recovery. She checked one last time to make sure he was resting before going to her room. Stripping out of her battle attire, she went over to her pack and pulled out an old pink kimono to help blend in with the peasants. She grabbed a basket near the door and was on her way.

* * *

Naruto was napping in the clearing he and the girls had been using for their training. They had gotten up earlier than usual and headed out to get in some before breakfast work and he had been waiting for their return when he had started to doze.

It was this clearing that Haku happened upon to do her herb gathering. She wandered in not noticing Naruto in the high grass until she was almost on top of him. Her first thought, upon recognizing him, was to kill him. She stopped herself upon the realization that she'd never had the chance to talk to a boy, or even a girl, her own age before. So deciding to take the opportunity for what it was, since no one knew who she was, she gently shook him awake.

"You know," came Haku's soft voice. "Sleeping in dew covered grass isn't really that healthy."

"Huh?" Came Naruto's groggy reply as he roused himself. "That you Hinata-chan?"

Haku giggled at the sleepy boy. "No, I'm not Hinata. I came out here to pick some herbs to sell."

Naruto looked the girl over quickly. She was pretty, with her long brown hair and alabaster skin, though she did seem a bit tired and underfed.

"You one of the village girls?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes," Haku blushed lightly. "I'm helping my family out by collecting wild herbs. Are you one of the ninja Tazuna brought?"

"How'd you guess?" Naruto asked slightly shocked.

"Well, your headband for one," she giggled at the boy. "Then I saw you come into town with him."

* * *

On a branch just outside the clearing Ino and Hinata stopped short with the food they were bringing. Hinata had been using her byakugan to keep track of where they were, and in case any of Gato's thugs were about, when she spotted Naruto with someone else in the clearing.

"What's up Hinata?" Ino asked puzzled.

"Naruto-kun is with someone else in the clearing," came Hinata's concerned reply. "The other person is a ninja as well judging by her chakra pathways."

Ino looked over at the other girl in shock. "Can you see a headband on her?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I don't. Get a clear view of her and switch minds with her. I'll lock her chakra up after you do."

Ino moved silently forward until she could see her target. She got into a comfortable and safe position, and initiated her mind body switch. In seconds she found herself facing Naruto.

"Do it now Hinata," Ino shouted out.

Hinata darted forward and was landing her first strike when Ino released her technique. Watching from her vantage point Ino watched as Hinata landed the last of her strikes and the other girl collapsed to the ground in front of a bewildered Naruto. The two girls congratulated each other on a job well done when Ino joined the others.

"What the hell was that about?" Naruto raged when he found his voice.

"She's a kunoichi, Naruto-kun," Hinata soothed.

Naruto stared at the two girls mouth agape as he processed what he'd just heard.

"Right, right, you can see chakra," Naruto grunted. "Hinata, you go let sensei know what happened. Ino and I will escort our 'guest' to Tazuna's." Both girls nodded. "And thanks, both of you."

* * *

Itachi sat hidden outside of the compound that Gato had built up for himself near the port. From what he had seen the short man had roughly one hundred bandits working for him as guards. With him where ever he went whenever he left his safe haven, however, were two ronin of indeterminate skill.

He had been watching the place since his talk with Kakashi. It didn't take him long to memorize the watch changes as they were quite predictable. The issue was waiting for the little man himself to be there.

He had made brief forays into the compound to plant bombs at key points inside to eliminate any guards that he wouldn't be dealing with directly. He had also dropped several poisons into the food supply that could be activated up to a week after ingestion.

Now though with the little man back he had the perfect opportunity to dispose of the would be dictator. He had waited until twilight to make his move so the shadows would be long and this shift of the watch was nearly done and drowsy.

Itachi moved slowly through the sparse trees and into the long grass, quickening his pace as he moved at a crouch toward the wall. He pulled up quickly as he reached the edge of the tall grass and eyed the top of the wall keeping an eye on the two guards watching this section. He watched as they drew near each enough to each other to see the others face before they turned around and walked away.

Itachi darted forward again and raced up the wall. When he reached the parapet he fingered two senbon and sent them unerringly toward their targets. Each man was hit in the back of the neck and instantly pitched forward, succumbing to the toxins coating the needles.

Moving quickly Itachi dropped silently down onto the roof line of the building below him. He dashed quickly along the roof until he reached a spot across from a large tree that shadowed the courtyard and jumped out and onto one of the branches. Moving from branch to branch he made his way to the side closest to the main building.

Seeing the balcony he'd chosen to enter from he focused chakra into his legs and leaped up and away from the tree. He landed with a soft thud on the balcony ten feet above where he had started. Looking through the window with his sharingan, he noted only two people seated in the room, both bearing some small amount of chakra. Knowing he was close to his target he pulled out two kunai and using the thinner blade slipped it between the two window panes lifted slightly and unlatched them.

Silently pushing the window open he launched the blades quickly and caught each man in the throat, bringing out nothing more than a strangled gurgle from the pair as they clawed impotently at their throats.

Leaving the two ronin to bleed out he moved quickly to the bedroom door and yanked it open. Inside he found the portly man having his way with a woman who had been chained to the bed and heavily gagged.

"I told you I was not to be bothered tonight," Gato growled as he paused in his passion. Hearing no answer he looked to the door and gasped.

Itachi glared at the man. "By order of the Hokage you are to be executed Gato," he stated calmly.

Gato paled drastically as he fell off the bed and backed up into a wall. "But, Danzo said that my bribes were enough to keep my dealings quiet."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Itachi stated impassionately as he drew his tanto. "But your time is over."

Itachi slashed out with his tanto silencing the other man as his throat was severed and blood pulsed out of his body. Itachi made his way back to the terrified woman on the bed and released her, telling her to make her escape in the morning. He moved quickly to find the safe, hidden behind the dead mans portrait, and sliced it open with his fire enhanced tanto. Reaching inside he pulled out all the documents and sealed them into a scroll.

Moving quickly back out onto the balcony Itachi concentrated on all the tags he'd set up around the compound and, focusing his chakra, set them all off at once. He let the panic build in the bandits before activating the poison he had spread and watched as the men began to succumb before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Around the time Itachi was assassinating Gato and slaughtering his forces, Kakashi was trying to figure out what to do with their 'guest.' He looked at the girl and shook his head at the way his students had gone about securing her. She was tied spread and struggling between two supports in the basement. Her kimono hand come undone revealing a sarashi tightly binding her breasts. Above her right breast he could see a hastily drawn seal against chakra Naruto had placed on her.

"Was all this really necessary Naruto and Ino?" Kakashi sighed.

Naruto, who was sporting a black-eye, snorted. "She may be sexy, sensei," Haku paused in her struggles to blush as the other two girls giggled. "But, she is quite strong. Had to seal away her chakra too after she somehow started to make it freeze in here."

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock at that news. "The ice bloodline? We had sadly thought the Yuki clan had been wiped out in the last purge the Mist village had. This is certainly good news."

Kakashi looked the now confused girl in the eyes. "So have you three found anything out?"

"I've tried a few things," Ino moped. "It doesn't help that she doesn't trust us, so telling her we mean her no harm has gotten us nowhere." Haku glared at the blond. "I was wondering if you wanted me to try some of my clan techniques to probe her?"

Naruto chuckled at the 'probe her' part earning a smack to the back of the head from Hinata.

"I suppose it's worth a try," Kakashi mused. "Nothing harmful though."

Ino smiled mischievously as she sauntered up to the bound girl. "Don't worry sensei, I guarantee it'll be nice and pleasurable."

Ino reached up and removed the gag from Haku's mouth. She slid her right hand up Haku's spine to the back of her head. Ino's left hand ghosted lightly down to the small of Haku's back bringing a shiver from the bound girl.

Taking a slow soft breath, Ino whispered, "Sensual search," while moving in to kiss the confused prisoner deeply. Ino proceeded to move through Haku's more recent memories using her chakra to trigger pleasurable response from the other girl. Ino quickly located the hideout Haku had been using with Zabuza.

The others watching this go on reacted differently. Hinata pouted slightly as she watched Ino make out with the other girl, remembering all the practice time she had spent with Ino. Naruto leered perversely at the seen wishing he could help. Kakashi shook his head remembering why the Yamanaka clan was such excellent spies and interrogators.

Ino broke the kiss slowly, licking Haku's lips as let go and watched the girl sag into her bonds.

"See," Ino smirked as she ran her right hand gently along Haku's jaw. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"Hinata, you and Naruto keep watch on her, while Ino shows me what she's learned," Kakashi said leading the blond girl out of the basement.

Kakashi sat down at the table where a map of the island was sitting out. Ino took it and studied it for a while, going over Haku's memories, before marking a spot.

"That's his location sensei," Ino smiled cheerfully. "Do you want us to come with or will you go after him alone?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. "No, I'll go in the morning and should be fine," he mused. 'With any luck Itachi should be back and he can back me up,' was his real thoughts.

"I'll need you three to try and convince the girl were not her enemies though, just in case," Kakashi ordered. "Though it shouldn't take to much to convince her with all of you being from clans yourselves."

"We'll do what we can sensei," Ino said cheerfully. "Any method in particular we should use?"

Kakashi shook his head before heading over to the couch and sitting down. "No, do what you think is best."

Ino nodded and headed back downstairs to find Hinata and Naruto making out and the girl, Haku she thought, still in a daze.

Smiling predatorily, Ino cleared her throat to gain the others attention. "Naruto-kun, I think, Haku was it," the bound girl nodded, "could use something to eat. Be a dear and get something."

Naruto shrugged before heading off upstairs. Ino though smiled sweetly at Hinata.

"What?" Hinata asked defensively. "You got to kiss the new girl."

Haku blushed as Ino giggled.

"So, you were jealous?" Ino smiled. "We share Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, and help each other train. We've certainly kissed each other more often. Or did you want to kiss Haku-chan?"

Ino smiled triumphantly as the other two girls blushed.

"D, don't I get a say?" Haku stammered.

"Only If you don't want to eventually kiss Naruto-kun," Ino giggled as Haku's blush darkened. "First though, I think we should close your kimono."

"Little late for modesty," Haku mumbled.

Hinata's eye's glinted merrily. "Well we could always take it the rest of the way off. If it'll make you more comfortable."

"No, no," Haku said hurriedly. "I think I'll keep it on."

The other two girls pouted slightly as Ino set Haku's kimono back in place, if a little loosely.

Hinata closed in on Haku. "I think Ino-chan's right though, I am jealous of that kiss."

Haku looked slightly alarmed and struggled slightly before Hinata wrapped her arms around her and proceeded to kiss her forcefully.

Haku moaned slightly into the kiss as she felt small pulses of chakra subtly hit pressure points along her spine as Hinata deepened the kiss. Then, just as suddenly, Hinata pulled away leaving a mildly turned on Haku breathing heavily in want.

"Why?" Haku asked when she finally got her breathing under control.

Hinata and Ino smiled warmly at Haku.

"We like the way you look at Naruto-kun," Hinata said simply.

"You very pretty as well," Ino quipped. "Though more or less we would like you to join Konoha, and us as well, if you want."

Haku couldn't help it as tears formed in her eyes. This was the first time since Zabuza had found her, after her time with the slavers, that she had felt so welcomed and happy. This time though the tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Oi, what the hell did you two do?" Naruto's confused voice broke the atmosphere of the basement.

Ino's eye twitched at the accusation. "We didn't do anything to her. We just told her she was hot and we'd like her to join us, and Konoha."

Hinata, ignoring the two blonds, was doing her best to comfort the crying girl.

"Naruto-kun, can we make Haku-chan more comfortable?" Hinata's voice was full of concern as she broke into the argument.

Naruto looked up and shrugged. "I don't see why not, it's not like we're interrogating her anymore."

Letting Hinata and Ino hold Haku up, Naruto let her arms down first, moving them to her back and crossing her wrists before tying them together. He left some slack in the rope he used to tie her ankles to allow for some movement. Then deciding they could move upstairs, he took Haku in his arms and carried her up to the room Tazuna was letting them use. Setting her down they watched as Haku fell quickly to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi head for the spot he had set up with Itachi to meet and was shocked to find the Uchiha already there.

"Itachi, is everything alright?" Kakashi called out by way of a greeting.

Itachi looked up as the older man entered the clearing.

"Gato is dead," Itachi said stoically. "Do you have any other need for me? Or can I go back to the job I was asked to do?"

Kakashi stared back nonplussed at the teen. "Actually, I was going to see Zabuza and was wondering if you wanted to tag along."

Itachi shrugged and followed after Kakashi as he sprinted away.

It didn't take long for the two jonin to reach the large tree-house that was Zabuza's base. They both activated there sharingan as they walked toward the entrance looking for traps. Surprisingly they made it to the front door before triggering something and they were forced to dodge out of the way of an unhealthy amount of senbon.

After disabling the trap tag they moved forward into the structure, keeping an ever more watchful eye on the lookout. It didn't take them long to reach the only source of chakra in the building.

"Who is it?" A dark voice growled, dripping with killing intent.

"Housekeeping," Kakashi called out causing Itachi to stumble a bit.

"Oh, yeah, that's right it is Thursday," Zabuza started out mockingly. "The hell do you want Kakashi? For that matter how'd you find me?"

Kakashi chuckled to himself as he opened the door. "We're here to talk not fight Zabuza."

Zabuza slowly raised himself to a sitting position in his bed and looked at the two ninja that had entered. He had to admit surprise at the sight of an ANBU from Konoha.

"I'm listening," Zabuza grunted.

Kakashi sighed at how convoluted the mission was becoming. "Well, I suppose the first thing I should tell you is the Hokage authorized the assassination of Gato."

Zabuza shrugged. "It was bound to happen. Just wish he would have paid me first."

Kakashi snorted at the other mans comment. "Also, the Hokage has extended an invitation for you to come to Konoha. He has things he wishes to discuss with you."

Zabuza raised a brow at that. "And what would that be I wonder."

Kakashi shrugged noncommittally.

"I assume you have Haku prisoner as well, seeing as you couldn't have found me any other way."

Kakashi nodded.

"I should be able to move tomorrow, I'll come by the bridge site then to discuss things in greater detail," Zabuza sighed as he lay back down.

* * *

Hinata and Ino were talking around the dining room table. They were sipping tea in peace and going over the days events.

"Do you think Naruto-kun's really tired, or do you think he's doing something perverted to Haku-chan?" Ino asked.

Hinata blushed lightly. "I doubt Naruto-kun would do anything like that now."

"True we did see pretty much all of her while interrogating he, didn't we?" Ino giggled.

Hinata sighed at her friend. "So why did we let Naruto-kun tie her up again?" she asked.

"Preparation for later," Ino blushed crimson.

Hinata gaped at the other girl.

"What?" Ino asked blushing harder. "I know you enjoy it too."

It was Hinata's turn to blush this time.

"The ability to give Naruto-kun complete control, it's an amazing feeling," Ino said dreamily.

"Just, don't act like that if the enemy ever captures you," Hinata scolded lightly. "It would be bad for you if that were found out."

"I know," Ino's voice was quiet. "I'll only let Naruto-kun, or you do things like that to me. Providing you do the same and we all stay together."

"What if we have Haku-chan join us as well?" Hinata asked. "Granted she'll have to wait to marry Naruto-kun until after she reestablishes her clan in Konoha and an heir takes over."

"Providing she stays in Konoha," Ino muttered.

"She seemed happy at the invite," Hinata took a sip from her cup. "Hopefully she does, we could always use more girls in the club."

"And Sakura is too prudish to help me train," Ino grunted. "I have you yes, but I need other girls to practice on as well."

"You only use Naruto-kun as a boy," Hinata pointed out with a sly smile.

"Boys are easier to trick though," Ino laughed. "Just look at that technique Naruto-kun made. All the men in the village fall for it."

"Unless Lady Kushina is there to put a stop to it," Hinata laughed as well.

"Ah, well we should probably head up now," Ino said. "Still, wonder why sensei left already."

* * *

Naruto was leaning against the wall, watching their captive rest from the emotional shock she'd been in. He supposed he could understand some of it. It didn't take much to realize that if she was a bloodline wielder, she wouldn't have had a happy life in Kirigakure. Then living on the run with a rogue ninja for several years.

'Must not have had a lotta friends,' he thought. 'That combined with being forced to constantly be under stress. Yeah that can't have been alotta fun at all.'

Naruto watched as Haku struggled against the ropes in her sleep before successfully rolling onto her other side. His eyes traveled slowly up her leg that had been uncovered in her movements. Most of her thigh was revealed and it contrasted nicely with the darkness of the blankets. He sighed at the shapely beauty of her leg resisting the urge to touch her. He still had the meal he had prepared for her earlier in case she awoke.

As if his thinking was a sign he watched as her eyes slowly opened and she blinked a couple of times. She tried to stretch until she remembered her arms were tied behind her back.

She smiled as she caught sight of Naruto. "Don't suppose you could lend me a hand up?"

"Dunno I might have to charge you for it," Naruto smiled back.

"Not like I could do much to stop you at the moment," Haku giggled as Naruto helped her into a seated position, causing her to blush again as she saw how much her kimono had fallen open in her sleep.

"So, did you want something to eat?" Naruto asked kindly.

"You'll have to feed me," Haku smiled suggestively.

Naruto smiled warmly as he went to pick up the bundle of rice balls he had made earlier. Sitting down in front of Haku he raised one up and let her take a bite.

Naruto let her eat in peace while he studied her. Her long brown hair and dark eyes that seemed strangely warm in addition to her smooth pale skin. The light blush that graced her skin because of the situation.

"Sorry you have to be tied up right now," Naruto said sincerely.

Haku smiled at him. "It's okay, I don't mind so much."

Naruto put on a thinking face. "Hmm, Ino-chan says the same thing whenever I practice on her or when she's the prisoner in training exersizes. Hinata-chan also doesn't seem to mind," he shrugged. "Must be a kunoichi thing."

Haku looked at the boy who had been flirting with her the whole time in confusion. 'How is he this confused.'

Haku blushed as she felt a certain urge. "Naruto-kun," she said hesitantly. "Can you, maybe, get one of the girls to help me with something?"

"Huh?" he replied eloquently. "I'm pretty sure I can help you just as well as they can."

Haku's face turned crimson at the implication, only to be saved further embarrassment as the two female genin made their presence known from the hallway.

"Naruto-kun, you can be so tactless sometimes," Ino sighed.

"What?" he replied nonplussed. "I'm pretty sure I could help her just as well as either of you."

Hinata couldn't speak for giggles and Haku's face continued to turn redder.

"Just sit there and be quiet Naruto-kun," Ino snapped. "I'll help Haku-chan out."

Shaking her head, Ino reached down and help Haku to her feet and down the hall as fast as her bound ankles would allow. Hinata tried to regain control of herself as Naruto puzzled his way through what he'd apparently done wrong.

"I don't get," he complained. "I mean she let me feed her without a problem, The only things..." Naruto stopped as he figured out what was going on and slammed his palm into his forehead.

"It's okay Naruto-kun," Hinata managed to get out as she hugged him. "I'm sure she appreciated the offer. If it helps you can help me next time."

A short time later Ino and Haku returned to the room, both rather embarrassed and they decided to go to sleep. Haku took a spot between Naruto and Ino and the teens drifted off.

* * *

The next morning Kakashi walked into the room to wake his genin for the day to find the four teens in a confusing jumble. Sighing at the fact that his life couldn't be like that, he took another picture of the teens for Kushina to blackmail her son with.

"I realize the four of you are comfortable right now, but you do need to wake up now," Kakashi said rather loudly.

Three of the teens sat up rather abruptly, jumbling the fourth one around.

"Ah, you can untie Haku now," Kakashi said boredly. "She and Zabuza will be accompanying us back when the bridge is complete." He tossed a bag at their feet with Haku's things in it.

Finally coming to full wakefulness the teens all started getting up. Naruto and Ino helped Haku to stand up and released her. Haku tried to make use of her hands, but wasn't too surprised to find that they wouldn't move at first.

"I think my hands are asleep," Haku muttered.

Ino reached out and rubbed Haku's wrists and hands to get the circulation going again. "You'll be fine after the tingling settles down."

"I hate that feeling," Hinata stated sourly as Naruto smiled at them and left the room.

"I think we should head for the bath so Haku-chan can freshen up," Ino stated getting nods of agreement from the other two as they picked up their bags.

* * *

"The girls are going to bathe before they come down," Naruto grunted as he sat down.

"I suppose that makes sense," Kakashi mused. "After all it's probably been awhile since Haku has had the chance to bathe properly. It's part of the reason I woke you all up earlier today."

Naruto nodded his head as he saw the logic in that. "So what did Zabuza have to say last night?"

Kakashi took a deep breath. "A little about his past, mostly stuff pertaining to the attempted coup. Apparently there is a civil war raging in the Land of Water. The bloodline clans and the ninja who realize that bloodline wielders are their stronger fighters are fighting against the Mizukage and those who wish to blame their misfortune on the bloodline clans. Of course this is old information from when he was still a Mist shinobi."

"Dad figured something like that might be happening," Naruto sighed. "It's hard to get info from there because of the constant fighting. Still, even old information can be useful. Man, I wonder what's going on there now."

Kakashi chuckled knowing Minato would have the same reaction. Further conversation was cut off as a grumpy Tazuna entered the room.

"What the hell are those girls doing in the bath?" the old man growled. "All the moaning and giggling made it sound like a porn film."

The two shinobi stared at the old man in shock.

"It's three teenage girls in the bath," Naruto said in a dead kind of voice. "How does that put you in mind of porn, old man?"

"Well, er, you see... In the Icha Icha series there are several bath scenes," Tazuna started.

"Oh yeah," Kakashi pounded his right fist onto his left palm.

"Fucking old perverts," Naruto muttered. "I'm gonna kick Jiraiya in the nuts when I get home."

Kakashi chuckled nervously. 'Gotta warn Jiraiya before Naruto can find him... again.'

The three men waited quietly while Tsunami finished cooking breakfast. They were just filling up their plates when the girls finally arrived. Naruto in particular was surprised to see Haku in her battle kimono.

"Naruto-kun can you please unseal me?" Haku purred suggestively.

Naruto froze with a bite of food halfway to his mouth. The girls started giggling at his reaction before Kakashi took pity on him and told him to just release the chakra seal.

"Uh, sure right after breakfast," Naruto blushed as Haku smiled in thanks.

Breakfast took a surprisingly short amount of time after which Naruto lead the girls outside.

"Right, I'll need you to loosen the top of your kimono so I can touch the exact spot," Naruto said.

Haku blushed as she pulled the right side of the top of her battle kimono open carefully revealing she didn't have her sarashi on. Naruto moved forward and placed the first two fingers of his right hand at the center of the seal causing both teens to blush furiously. With a softly spoken "Kai," the seal glowed for a moment before disappearing.

"Oops," Ino said happily as she pushed Naruto.

Naruto and Haku crashed to ground as Ino and Hinata giggled. Recovering quickly, Naruto was just about to complain to Ino when he registered his right hands position. He squeezed his hand around the mound of flesh it was holding. In return for his squeeze he heard a faint gasp.

"Naruto-kun this should be done after we know each other better," Haku whispered. "So could you please stop groping me, and get off."

Naruto rocketed off the girl, blushing profusely, much to Ino and Hinata's amusement. Haku , on the other hand, rose with more grace as she closed her kimono's top and tightened it again.

"Do we..." Tazuna trailed off as he looked at the four genin.

"Probably be best not to know Tazuna," Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

Tazuna and Kakashi led the way to the bridge with the four teens following. Naruto, for the most part, stayed out of the conversation, thinking about what had just happened.

Ino looked over at Haku's outfit critically. "You know Haku-chan we really need to get you some better clothes."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Haku looked at the blond girl curiously. "I know I've had it for a couple of years now, but I've kept it in good repair."

"But it's not very feminine, Haku-chan," Hinata pointed out. "Wouldn't you prefer something that shows you off a bit more?"

"I, suppose," Haku said slowly. "This was useful in two ways though, tricking pursuers and not letting the other two..."

"Yes?" Ino smiled.

"Not letting the Demon Brothers know I'm a girl," Haku sped thru before sighing. "I suppose you both have a point, but I don't have much in the way of money to buy things right now."

"Hinata-chan and I will take care of it," Ino waved her off as Hinata nodded her head. "We'll find ways for you to pay us back. Naruto-kun can carry our things." Ino smiled deviously at him causing Naruto to shiver.

"Right, right," Naruto sighed in defeat, causing Ino and Hinata to hug him tightly.

Hinata perked up with a sweet little smile on her lips. "Or he could join our shopping."

Ino smirked at the change of topic and Naruto started looking for places to run to.

"Oh, we did say we should do that someday didn't we," Ino cheered.

Haku looked at Naruto skeptically. "Am I missing something here?"

Kakashi chuckled at the situation Naruto was in. "Might as well show her Naruto. It'll be easier that way."

The group stopped as everyone looked at Naruto expectantly. Naruto gazed from two sets of confused eyes, to the three sets of leering eyes. Seeing no one willing to completely let this go he frowned.

"Tch, fine," Naruto grunted as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As the smoke cleared Haku noticed that standing in the boys clothes was a rather well endowed girl who was looking rather forlorn. Ino squealed and ran forward to hug the girl.

"Happy now?" Naruto groused.

"Yes!" came the answering voices of his three teammates.

Ino copped a feel of his breasts. "I'm still amazed at how nice these feel. Haku come here and check it out."

Haku reached forward nervously and, just as Naruto had done to her early, squeezed one of his breasts.

"How'd he do this?" Haku asked in a daze still fondling the breast and causing Naruto to moan periodically.

Hinata, in between giggles, tried to answer, but finally Kakashi took over.

"We don't know for sure, but he invented this technique several years ago and he actually turns into a girl to do it. Apparently he still makes certain things a bit too sensitive from the looks of it."

Haku looked up at a slightly quivering and moaning Naruto and pulled her hands back. Ino and Hinata were on the ground in mirth and Tazuna had long since hit the ground in a dead faint.

Kakashi reached down and roused Tazuna while the teens all regained their composure.

"So he turns fully girl?" Haku asked skeptically.

"Yep, confirmed it myself," Ino licked her lips. "That was an interesting couple of hours."

"As have I," Hinata pointed at her eyes. "His mother beat sensei and Lord Jiraiya senseless for corrupting him though."

Deciding it was best to hurry along Kakashi got the group moving again.

* * *

Zabuza was waiting by the bridge getting more and more irritated by the second. Kakashi and his group were late and eaten yet since Haku hadn't been there to cook for him.

"That fuckin' cyclops," he growled. "Where the hell is he? I shoulda learned to cook something at least," he moaned as his stomach growled.

He leaned back on the tree branch he was sitting on and took another drink from his canteen. He was wondering just what the Hokage would ever need from him. After all it's not like he'd have any idea about something that would affect the Land of Fire.

He stopped his mumbling and grumblings when he heard noise coming up the road. Looking over he saw Kakashi's rooster like silver hair on one of the leaders. He looked at the four girls following the two older men and saw Haku among them and breathed a small sigh of relief. Then stopped himself, four girls?

'There's the Hyuga, the Yamanaka and that sun blond hair and bright blue eyes...' he thought before jumping down and shouting. "What the hell are you doing looking like a girl!"

That brought the group up short as they looked at the swordsman in shock. Then Naruto remembered that he hadn't undone his transformation yet. Chuckling nervously Naruto poofed back to normal.

"Sorry about that," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Since it doesn't cost any chakra once it's up I forget to turn it off."

The three girls moaned in sadness at Naruto's return to maleness. Zabuza's brow twitched in irritation of the idiocy he was witnessing before he noticed Haku's wrists.

"Don't tell me you involved them in that weird hobby of yours," Zabuza put his hand on his head.

"It's not a weird hobby!" Haku raged at the man. "Besides both Ino-chan and Hinata-chan enjoy it as well." She stopped talking as she realized what she'd said. "That is, I was, made a prisoner and bound against my will!"

Haku blushed as the other two girls started giggling and the men other than Zabuza stared at her.

6-8-13


End file.
